Coeurs-Liés
by Manuka
Summary: Rivaux, alliés, amis, amants... Toutes ces étapes leur auront été nécessaires pour accepter ce qu'ils sont réellement.
1. Rivaux

**Rivaux**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, qui sera complète en 5 parties. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés. Dit comme ça, cela pouvait paraître un peu enfantin, mais c'était exactement ce que ressentait Eaque : ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Après tout, il avait vécu aux Enfers depuis suffisamment de siècles pour considérer l'endroit comme son foyer. Il y avait sa propre chambre, bien assez spacieuse pour contenir tout le bric-à-brac qu'il avait accumulé depuis son arrivée au palais. Même si son temps de réincarnation avait été consacré à préparer les différentes Guerres Saintes, entraîner les troupes et juger les morts, il avait fait en sorte de se sentir à l'aise dans ses appartements : il avait choisi le mobilier, les couleurs des rideaux et des draps, et il avait même pris le luxe lors de sa dernière « vie » d'accrocher un tableau qu'il contemplait toujours avec affection. Une aquarelle de l'Himalaya au lever du soleil, qu'il avait trouvé par hasard dans un étal, au marché de Katmandou*.

Installé derrière son bureau, Eaque jeta un coup d'œil à ladite aquarelle avant de se replonger dans ses papiers. Les rapports concernant les dégâts du palais s'accumulaient de façon extrêmement désagréable. Il avait fallu quelques jours pour que tous les Spectres reviennent, et à ce moment-là, la priorité avait été de s'occuper des procès, mis de côté le temps qu'Hadès les renvoie aux Enfers. A présent que le retard était rattrapé, en grande partir grâce à l'efficacité de Rune qui avait diligemment classé les jugements par ordre de priorité, ils devaient s'occuper des réparations. Sur le coup, ils ne pouvaient pas remercier les Chevaliers d'Athéna : même certaines canalisations avaient explosé, privant des ailes du Palais d'eau courante. Et ce n'était là que l'un des moindres maux parmi la masse de plaintes et de rapports qu'Eaque avait sous les yeux.

Avec un soupir las, le Juge lista les réparations urgentes et les sépara par secteurs, notant sur une feuille à part les noms des Spectres qui seraient chargés de s'en occuper. Il avisa soudain une note qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée, perdue dans les liasses que Violate lui avait apportées plus tôt. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture étroite de Pandore, et il hésita un instant avant de s'en saisir : il espérait que peu importe sa demande, la jeune femme ne l'oblige pas à mettre de côté les réparations.

 _« Je veux ton rapport sur Bénou avant ce soir. »_

Eaque grimaça et reposa le papier. Il avait failli –en fait non, il avait complètement oublié ce fameux rapport. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de surveiller en permanence l'Egyptien, et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le dire en face à Pandore. Seulement elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique tant qu'Hadès était sur l'Olympe, et ses décisions n'étaient pas négociables. Le Garuda pinça les lèvres en relisant les mots de loin, et ferma les yeux.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Kagaho l'avait déchu de son titre de Juge. Si à l'époque il n'en avait eu cure, aujourd'hui la scène était douloureuse : Suikyo* n'avait pas supporté le poids de la réincarnation et les conséquences avaient été désastreuses. Le Juge qu'il avait été alors était indigne de la confiance d'Hadès. Qu'il soit déchu n'était que pure logique, mais cela l'affectait quand même a posteriori. A sa réincarnation suivante, il avait tout fait pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas, et il avait voulu parler au Bénou face à face. Seulement, l'Egyptien n'avait pas été ramené. Il avait alors appris que Kagaho avait plus ou moins trahi les Enfers, en cachant le fait qu'Alone, l'enveloppe charnelle qu'Hadès avait choisie, avait gardé les commandes de son corps. Il se souvenait que Kagaho restait toujours dans l'ombre de son seigneur, sans jamais se mêler aux autres : il savait maintenant que ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement parce qu'il était solitaire.

Il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais recroiser le Bénou, mais il s'était trompé. Hadès avait décidé de le renvoyer aux Enfers, estimant qu'enfermer son âme pendant plus d'un siècle avait été une punition suffisante. Evidemment, Pandore n'était pas de cet avis. Eaque n'avait pas non plus oublié à quel point elle ne supportait pas l'Egyptien, et dès que la jeune femme avait posé les yeux sur lui, la tension qui régnait entre eux était monté en flèche. Pandore ne pouvait pas ignorer la décision de son frère, mais elle avait vite trouvé comment se mettre un peu plus le Bénou à dos : elle l'avait tout simplement affilié au Garuda, faisant de lui un de ses hommes de main. Eaque avait bien vu qu'elle était fière de sa trouvaille : tous aux Enfers savaient que Kagaho avait un problème avec une autorité autre que celle d'Hadès, le mettre sous les ordres de quelqu'un était synonyme de catastrophe à venir. De plus, c'était lui qui avait déchu le Népalais. Pandore s'imaginait qu'Eaque lui mènerait la vie dure pour se venger.

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne l'avait pas fait. Certes, même s'il comprenait pourquoi cela avait été nécessaire, il n'en était pas moins blessé. Mais Kagaho avait suivi les ordres, et il savait parfaitement que le Spectre n'en avait tiré aucun plaisir. De plus, Alone lui avait demandé de se débarrasser de lui : l'Egyptien avait effacé le Juge sans tuer Suikyo. Eaque ne l'aurait pas imaginé être capable de clémence, pourtant c'était ce qui s'était passé. Alors non, il n'avait aucune raison de traiter le jeune homme comme un larbin ou lui mener la vie dure.

Néanmoins, Pandore avait tenu à ce qu'il connaisse les moindres faits et gestes de l'Egyptien, officiellement afin d'éviter toute nouvelle trahison, et voulait un rapport précis. Dans sa grande mansuétude, elle lui avait laissé un mois pour s'en occuper, tout à fait consciente que les jugements étaient plus importants à ce moment-là. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié, et le Garuda n'allait pas y échapper. Le rapport qu'il lui enverrait ne lui plairait sans doute pas, mais tant pis. Il n'allait pas inventer une mauvaise conduite au Bénou alors qu'il se comportait tout à fait correctement.

A vrai dire, Eaque avait craint que l'Egyptien se rebelle au moindre de ses ordres. S'il n'y répondait pas par plaisir, il s'acquittait de ses tâches avec efficacité et sérieux, et il était vite devenu essentiel, à la grande surprise du Juge et peut-être de Kagaho lui-même. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme voulait se racheter ou non, mais les faits étaient là : Kagaho faisait du bon travail, était parfois de bons conseils et pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait redouté. L'Egyptien devait sans aucun doute prendre sur lui, et Eaque lui en était reconnaissant : gérer un Spectre hors de lui alors qu'ils avaient tous suffisamment de travail ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

Il avait même eu droit à une autre surprise : Violate et Kagaho s'entendaient plutôt bien, en tout cas autant qu'il était possible au Bénou de bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un, sans doute. Les deux Spectres travaillaient très bien ensemble et déchargeaient le Garuda de beaucoup de travail : Violate était son bras droit, mais Kagaho se montrait aussi à la hauteur de cette tâche. Les Spectres avaient vite compris que le Bénou, bien qu'à présent sous les ordres d'un Juge, n'en était pas moins haut placé dans la hiérarchie, quand bien même cela n'avait rien d'officiel.

Non, cela ne plairait pas à Pandore.

Trois coups vifs frappés à sa porte obligèrent le Népalais à rouvrir les paupières. Il reconnut aussitôt le cosmos de celui qui venait le déranger : en parlant du loup…

« Entre, Kagaho. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra, et le Juge retint un soupir frustré lorsqu'il vit les documents que l'Egyptien lui apportait.

« Ce sont les comptes rendus des jugements de la semaine » expliqua-t-il en posant quelques papiers sur le bureau.

Ah, les comptes rendus. Béni soit Rune, qui leur évitait ainsi, à Rhadamanthe et lui, de devoir lire les jugements de chaque mort pris en charge par Minos.

« Rien de particulier à signaler ?

-Pas que je sache. Il y a eu une grosse vague d'arrivées suite au crash d'un avion, mais c'est à peu près tout. »

Puis Kagaho tendit le reste de la liasse qu'il transportait et ajouta :

« Voilà les rapports des hommes de Rhadamanthe.

-Sire Rhadamanthe » le corrigea le Garuda avec un froncement de sourcils.

S'il y avait bien une chose de négative qu'il était susceptible d'écrire à Pandore, c'était bien l'attitude régulièrement irrespectueuse du Bénou. Eaque ne savait pas si c'était involontaire ou non : après tout, Kagaho avait eu l'habitude de les traiter en égal lorsqu'il était l'âme damnée d'Alone. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, d'autant plus que le jeune homme ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts pour se plier au protocole. Il le vit faire une moue agacée avant de reprendre :

« Les prisons n'ont pas été aussi touchées que ce qu'on craignait. Certaines sont en plus mauvais état que d'autres, mais rien d'urgent. Par contre les morts posent quelques problèmes.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ils ont senti la faiblesse des Enfers et en profitent, résuma l'Egyptien. Beaucoup essayent de fuir leur prison, et toutes les âmes sont agitées. »

Eaque parcourut rapidement du regard les notes prises par l'Anglais. Les dégâts n'étaient effectivement pas trop importants, et les escarmouches des défunts étaient plus pénibles qu'une réelle menace.

« Visiblement, ce sont les suicidés qui sont les plus difficiles à calmer, commenta le Népalais.

-Il semblerait, marmonna Kagaho.

-Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu ailles aider Gordon à la sixième prison. Un coup de main ne sera pas de trop pour s'occuper d'eux. »

L'Egyptien ne répondit pas, et le Juge sut aussitôt qu'il était contrarié.

« Un problème ?

-Je préfèrerais ne pas aller au bois des suicidés, avoua le jeune homme avec réticence.

-C'est pourtant là où tu seras le plus utile pour l'instant.

-C'est un ordre ? »

Kagaho s'était tendu et le défiait du regard, ses yeux violets braqués dans ceux noirs du Népalais. Le Juge se redressa et le toisa à son tour, décidé à faire comprendre à son subordonné quelle était sa place.

« Oui, c'en est un, lâcha sèchement Eaque. Tu n'as pas à contester ce que je te demande.

-Je n'ai jamais contesté aucun de vos ordres, riposta le Bénou avec une voix glaciale. Et vous pouvez très bien m'envoyer ailleurs, n'importe où ferait l'affaire !

-Cela fait deux fois que tu manques de respect à un Juge, en moins de dix minutes.

-Mon respect ne se commande pas, _sire_ Eaque, cingla l'Egyptien. Il se mérite. »

Le Garuda se figea. Jamais encore un Spectre ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, et il se doutait que Kagaho pouvait facilement voir la surprise sur son visage. Eaque reprit contenance, néanmoins furieux, et siffla :

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'y envoyer. »

L'Egyptien ne répondit pas, gardant les mâchoires serrées. Le Népalais se leva de son siège et reprit d'une voix tranchante :

« Comme tu veux. Mais n'imagine pas que je vais laisser passer ton insubordination.

-J'ai hâte de voir quelle punition je vais recevoir » ricana le jeune homme.

Le Garuda se retint d'esquisser un sourire : si le Bénou s'imaginait qu'il allait le confiner chez lui, il se trompait lourdement. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la bonne méthode, pas avec lui. L'enfermer ne ferait que lui permettre d'éviter la sixième prison, et abaisserait le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui recadre l'Egyptien, et qui lui montre qu'il était tout à fait digne de son respect. Tant que Kagaho considèrerait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être son supérieur, ce genre d'altercation ne cesserait pas.

« Je te laisse une chance de ne pas avoir à y aller, répondit finalement le Juge d'un ton lent. A une seule condition. »

Le petit rictus de Kagaho s'estompa, et Eaque sut qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme.

« Que tu me battes en duel. »

Le Garuda était relativement satisfait de sa proposition, sachant qu'il n'avait guère le temps d'en trouver une meilleure. Certes, cela voulait dire que si Kagaho gagnait, cela signerait la fin de son ascendant sur lui, et peut-être même de son statut de Juge. Mais sans cette possibilité, jamais le Bénou n'accepterait, et le problème ne ferait qu'être repoussé. Et puis, Eaque devait bien l'avouer : il était curieux de savoir ce que pouvait valoir l'Egyptien dans un face-à-face. Il ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu s'entraîner, et à chaque fois, le jeune homme était seul.

« Et si je perds ? lâcha Kagaho d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Tu ne remettras plus mes ordres en questions, à moins d'avoir une sérieuse raison de le faire. »

Le Népalais se savait loin d'être parfait : même si c'était rare, les Juges pouvaient commettre des erreurs. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle leurs subordonnés et eux devaient être soudés : c'était aussi le rôle des Spectres de contester les décisions qu'ils prenaient si c'était nécessaire. Eaque avait beau être plutôt têtu, il était quand même capable d'écouter les arguments qu'on lui exposait si ceux-ci en valaient la peine. Si Kagaho ne voulait pas lui expliquer son refus d'obéir, il n'allait pas le forcer, mais le Juge n'allait certainement pas lui passer son caprice.

« D'accord. »

Eaque hocha la tête et fit le tour de son bureau, abandonnant sans regret le tas de feuilles à présent désordonné.

« Maintenant ? s'étonna le Bénou.

-A moins que tu n'aies autre chose à faire, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes, répliqua le Garuda. Allons-y. »

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, suivi par son irascible subordonné. Ils firent le chemin en silence, installant entre eux une tension palpable et désagréable. Le Garuda prit une grande inspiration, espérant que son idée fonctionne comme il l'entendait. Au moins, l'après-midi étant bien avancée, ils devraient avoir la chance de trouver leur « arène » vide.

Eaque poussa les lourdes portes qui marquaient l'entrée de la gigantesque salle. Elle avait beau être éclairée à la bougie, les immenses chandeliers produisaient une lumière suffisante pour en éclairer le moindre recoin. Si la salle était de forme rectangulaire, des sortes de barrières délimitaient un ovale central, presque aussi grand que la pièce elle-même, qui formait l'espace d'entraînement. En dehors de ces limitations, des estrades avaient été montées, sur lesquelles trônaient des fauteuils pour ceux qui préféraient regarder que participer. Parfois, un œil extérieur permettait de déceler la faille d'une technique, qui permettrait de l'améliorer par la suite. Les estrades et les sièges formaient des espèces de gradins : ce n'était certes pas aussi impressionnant que l'arène du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais la salle remplissait parfaitement son rôle.

Les deux Spectres s'avancèrent et Eaque remarqua qu'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas totalement seuls : Queen et Sylphide se trouvaient à l'écart, faisant quelques passes. Les deux subordonnés de Rhadamanthe le saluèrent, non sans avoir un regard curieux sur Kagaho. Le Népalais n'était visiblement pas le seul à n'avoir jamais croisé le Bénou ici. Le Juge s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'espace d'entraînement, avant de se tourner vers son adversaire :

« Le premier qui arrive à maintenir l'autre au sol gagne. Et pas d'utilisation de cosmos. Ça te va ?

-C'est quand vous voulez. »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, se jaugeant du regard. Eaque sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres : l'adrénaline lui avait manqué. Il observa attentivement le jeune homme faire quelques pas lents sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait par où l'attaquer. Ce serait lui qui lancerait l'assaut : après tout, le Juge l'avait provoqué en duel. L'Egyptien ne comptait pas se faire humilier –et Eaque non plus.

Même sans cosmos, Kagaho était rapide. Il bondit sur le Garuda sans prévenir, le forçant à reculer précipitamment. Eaque esquiva assez facilement les coups, mais il devait admettre que le combat démarrait fort. Ne souhaitant pas être en reste, il para le bras du Bénou et passa au travers de sa garde. Par réflexe, le jeune homme lança sa tête en arrière, et le poing du Népalais frôla sa mâchoire. Kagaho se dégagea de la prise qui lui maintenait le poignet et fit une roulade en arrière, s'éloignant un instant pour mieux s'élancer à nouveau. Seulement cette fois, Eaque s'était préparé et il l'attendait de pied ferme. Il para et esquiva les coups suivants, malgré l'assaut infernal que Kagaho lui faisait subir.

Brusquement, l'Egyptien pivota sur lui-même et lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Le Juge grimaça : il s'était focalisé sur les poings de son adversaire, oubliant que tout le corps pouvait être une arme. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, feintant Kagaho et se dérobant à ses attaques. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle et examiner les mouvements du jeune homme. Naïvement, il avait cru qu'il tirait exclusivement sa vitesse de son Surplis, mais il avait eu tort. Le Bénou attaquait avec précision et fluidité, et repérait les faiblesses de sa garde. Il avait l'habitude des combats au corps à corps, et Eaque pouvait jurer que ça ne datait pas de son arrivée aux Enfers. Il était un Spectre trop « jeune » pour avoir déjà autant de réflexes : ils ne pouvaient pas provenir des souvenirs de son incarnation précédente.

Bien, il était temps pour lui de lui montrer de quoi était capable un Juge. Il repéra du coin de l'œil la prochaine attaque de l'Egyptien, et s'engouffra dans la brèche : d'un geste vif, il lui attrapa le poignet, utilisant le mouvement de Kagaho pour le tirer vers lui. Le jeune homme avait pris trop d'élan pour résister à la traction du Garuda et se sentit partir en avant sans pouvoir s'y opposer. Cette fois-ci, il ne put éviter le coup d'Eaque et se retrouva projeté au sol, duquel il se releva d'un bond, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Mais le Népalais n'avait pas l'intention de lui permettre de se reposer et se jeta sur lui, profitant encore de la surprise du Bénou. Ce fut au tour de Kagaho d'esquiver les attaques, glissant de côté quelques secondes avant l'impact des frappes du Juge. Finalement, il battit temporairement en retraite, clairement frustré. Eaque eut un sourire satisfait tout en se mettant en garde : il n'avait pas perdu la main et était plutôt en forme, pour quelqu'un revenu d'entre les morts quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il constata alors que Queen et Sylphide n'étaient plus les seuls Spectres à les regarder se battre. Ils étaient à présent plusieurs dizaines à se tenir sur les gradins, silencieux, observant la scène avec stupéfaction. Voir un Juge s'entraîner avec un simple Spectre était rare, voir Kagaho s'entraîner l'était encore plus, et constater qu'il était capable de tenir tête à son adversaire allait faire réaliser à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore compris qu'il avait amplement mérité d'être l'âme damnée de leur Seigneur.

Le Garuda se désintéressa des curieux, pour se focaliser à nouveau sur le jeune homme. De ce qu'il savait, Kagaho préférait les combats courts et intenses : il avait un physique élancé et nerveux, taillé pour la vitesse et non pas pour les duels à long terme. Eaque avait l'avantage de l'endurance, mais il préférait ne pas trop s'y fier : l'Egyptien pouvait avoir des ressources insoupçonnées qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Kagaho s'élança sur lui. Seulement quelque chose était différent : ses attaques semblaient plus précises, comme s'il savait exactement comment le Juge allait esquiver. Eaque fut alors submergé par les coups et ne put rien faire d'autre que de les parer avec difficulté. Il réussit à bloquer les bras du Bénou, le maintenant trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse attaquer correctement. Les deux adversaires se contemplèrent un instant, et le Népalais fut estomaqué par les pupilles dilatées du jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Avec un grognement de colère, Kagaho pivota et fit basculer le Garuda en arrière. Eaque réussit à garder son équilibre mais fut obligé de relâcher son vis-à-vis, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Comme s'il analysait le moindre de ses mouvements. Comme s'il les enregistrait, s'en imprégnait. Le Népalais fronça les sourcils : se pourrait-il que… ? Il devait vérifier si son intuition était bonne. Sans plus attendre, il attaqua, et ne rencontra que du vide. Peu importe où il dirigeait ses coups, Kagaho arrivait à les prévoir.

« J'ignorais que tu arrivais à comprendre le rythme des gens* » lâcha le Juge en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il vit la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage du Bénou, qui émit un sifflement agacé. Eaque n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un ayant cette capacité, bien qu'il en ait déjà entendu parler : réussir à apprivoiser le rythme de quelqu'un était un exercice difficile, mais qui en l'occurrence était fort pratique pour un duel. Il était impossible pour une personne d'aller à l'encontre de son propre fonctionnement, à moins de produire un effort de concentration intense. A présent que le jeune homme savait comment le Garuda bougeait, il avait un avantage. Néanmoins, il ne devait certainement pas être capable de maintenir son acuité sur la durée : Eaque devait faire en sorte que le combat se prolonge.

Comme s'il avait compris le cheminement des réflexions du Népalais, Kagaho se jeta sur lui, décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible. Les passes suivantes ne furent qu'une succession de parades, feintes et tentatives de leur part à tous les deux, au rythme effréné que l'Egyptien imposait au Juge. Le silence de la salle était tel que leurs respirations erratiques résonnaient contre les murs. Ils n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps. Eaque avait le souffle court, et le jeune homme semblait proche de sa limite, le Garuda pouvait le voir à son visage crispé. Le prochain assaut serait le dernier. Il se surpris à penser que peu importe qui perdrait le duel, aucun d'eux n'avait démérité.

Il ne savait pas qui avait initié le mouvement, mais ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Un cosmos écrasant s'éleva soudain, clouant l'Egyptien sur place au moment où Eaque agrippait ses épaules pour le faire tomber au sol et l'y maintenir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Juge vit les yeux sombres revenir à leur état normal, avant que Kagaho ne détourne le regard, les pommettes rouges de fatigue et de colère. Le Népalais se redressa et avisa Hadès, qui s'approchait d'eux avec une expression sévère au visage.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le dieu, sourcils froncés.

-Nous nous entraînions » déclara le Garuda avec aplomb.

Il se tourna vers l'Egyptien et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec surprise, avant de l'accepter, le gratifiant même d'un petit mouvement de la tête.

« Je vois, commenta le Seigneur des Enfers avec un sourire moqueur. C'est pour cette raison que la moitié de mes hommes s'est désintéressée de toute activité pour venir apprécier le spectacle. »

Eaque se racla vaguement la gorge, gêné. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait eu tant de monde venu les observer : les gradins étaient effectivement pleins. Il vit même Minos et Rhadamanthe siéger au premier rang, et le Griffon lui fit un petit salut de la main : le Népalais allait certainement entendre parler de ce duel pour les jours à venir.

« Eh bien, je présume que si vous aviez tant besoin de vous dépenser, c'est que vous êtes encore en forme pour aller travailler, conclut Hadès sans se départir de son air amusé.

-Bien sûr mon Seigneur, opina le Juge. Kagaho, j'aimerais que tu ailles aider Violate à la septième prison. »

Le Bénou cligna des yeux, sans comprendre, avant de répondre :

« Oui, sire Eaque. »

Et cette fois, il n'y avait aucun manque de respect dans sa voix.

 **-/-**

Le Garuda s'était à nouveau plongé dans ses papiers –néanmoins après avoir récupéré du duel avec l'Egyptien. Il en était ressorti plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait, et il s'était tout simplement avachi dans son fauteuil dès qu'il était arrivé dans son bureau. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, et reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Il s'était ensuite fait violence pour se relever et aller prendre une douche : il ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça. L'eau brûlante avait fini de le détendre et il s'était remis au travail, toutefois sans grande conviction. Les dossiers avaient un manque d'attrait particulièrement flagrant, et cela devait bien faire la quinzième fois qu'il relisait le paragraphe sous ses yeux sans en retenir le moindre mot. Pour ne rien arranger, la nuit était tombée et il devait s'éclairer à la chandelle. Aussi, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de ses appartements, ce fut avec plaisir qu'il accueillit la diversion :

« Kagaho ? » s'étonna-t-il en contemplant le jeune homme sur le palier.

L'Egyptien avait dû terminer son travail avec Violate depuis peu, puisque ses cheveux encore humides indiquaient qu'il sortait de la douche. Le Juge le laissa entrer, perplexe, et demanda :

« Il y a un problème ?

-Non, réfuta le Bénou avant de prendre une expression pincée. Je venais vous remercier, pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais été aider Gordon, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu.

-Vu comme tu t'es battu, tu dois avoir une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir aller au bois des suicidés, rétorqua le Népalais. Je ne suis pas insensible, tu sais. C'est ton attitude que je n'acceptais pas.

-J'ai bien compris, marmonna le Spectre. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Tant mieux. Parle-moi de ton don » ajouta-t-il en retournant s'asseoir.

Indécis, Kagaho finit par le suivre jusqu'au bureau et s'installa sur une chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Comment ça se passe ? explicita le Garuda. J'ai vu que tes yeux avaient changé.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'Egyptien. Je ne m'en sers pas réellement, ça me demande trop de concentration et ça m'épuise. C'était exceptionnel que je l'utilise.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment, sourit le Népalais.

-Je pensais que vous m'enverriez à la sixième prison, souffla le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre :

« Mon frère s'est tué en sautant d'un pont. Il avait à peine neuf ans. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai appris que les suicidés étaient sous la surveillance de Gordon, alors j'y suis allé. Je l'ai vu, avec les autres morts. Je l'ai vu souffrir, et je pouvais rien faire. Je ne veux plus affronter ça. Plus jamais. »

La voix de Kagaho, déjà presque inaudible, se brisa. Eaque le vit serrer ses poings férocement et se félicita de l'avoir envoyé rejoindre Violate. Il n'imaginait pas comment l'Egyptien aurait réagi s'il avait revu son frère –très mal, vu comme son décès était encore douloureux.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'en parler, fit doucement le Juge.

-Le respect se mérite, sire Eaque, répliqua-t-il. Il en va de même pour la confiance. »

Touché, le Garuda esquissa un sourire.

« Je t'en remercie. »

Kagaho hocha la tête puis se leva, estimant la conversation terminée. Eaque le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte mais le retint avant qu'il ne s'en aille :

« Tu savais que Pandore m'a demandé de lui faire un rapport sur toi ? »

Le Bénou renifla avec dédain et commenta aigrement :

« Elle trouvera toujours quelque chose à redire sur mon travail. Inutile de vous préoccuper de ce qu'elle pense de moi.

-Au contraire, nia le Népalais. Tu es mon subordonné à présent, et je n'apprécie pas qu'on critique mes hommes sans raison. Je suis fier de te compter parmi mes troupes, Kagaho. Je compte bien le lui faire comprendre. »

Un peu surpris, le jeune homme prit congé d'un signe de tête gêné. Eaque le regarda s'éloigner d'un air pensif. Il ne regrettait pas son idée, finalement, même s'il allait très certainement pester contre lui-même dès le lendemain matin en sentant apparaître de nombreuses courbatures. Mais elles en valaient très largement la peine : il savait au fond de lui qu'il venait de faire de Kagaho un allié précieux.

* * *

 _*Katmandou est la capitale du Népal._

 _*Suikyo est le nom de la réincarnation d'Eaque dans The Lost Canvas_

 _*Je me suis très largement inspirée de la capacité de Shinrei dans Samurai Deeper Kyo._


	2. Alliés

**Alliés**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Caire avait vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel, songeait Eaque tout en observant les étalages divers du souk* qu'ils étaient en train de traverser, Kagaho et lui. Les vendeurs de tissus chatoyants côtoyaient les marchands d'épices en tous genres, dans un mélange de couleurs et de senteurs qui était totalement nouveau pour lui. Le Népalais s'imprégnait de tout ce qu'il voyait et s'arrêtait régulièrement pour mieux voir les marchandises, sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur sa raison. Il se faisait alors aussitôt achalander par le tenancier de la boutique, qui commençait déjà à négocier le prix avant même que le Juge puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par son subordonné, qui gardait un œil sur lui afin qu'il ne commette pas d'impair. Il avait beau avoir accompagné le Garuda en tant que traducteur, il était aussi de son devoir de veiller sur lui.

Le jeune homme haussa les yeux au ciel en constatant que ledit Garuda s'était encore arrêté, dévorant du regard des étoles brodées en tissus fins et délicats. Le marchand sentit qu'il avait une proie facile et s'approcha de lui, tous sourires, prêt à sortir le grand jeu pour vider le porte-monnaie de son touriste. Il commença alors son baratin, baragouinant quelques mots d'anglais et de français mélangés à de l'arabe, sous les yeux perplexes d'Eaque qui ne comprenait pas un mot de l'assemblage linguistique précaire.

« C'est quatre chameaux pour l'écharpe que vous avez dans les mains » déclara sèchement l'Egyptien en le rejoignant.

Le Juge se tourna vers lui, soulagé de le voir venir à sa rescousse. Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil, se demandant vraisemblablement si son camarade se moquait ouvertement de lui ou non, et reposa l'étoffe :

« Inutile d'être aussi sarcastique.

-J'ai l'air de l'être ? »

Eaque secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Il appréciait le franc-parler du Bénou, malgré son manque de tact particulièrement flagrant. Avec le temps, il avait compris que le jeune homme ne cherchait pas intentionnellement à le blesser par ses paroles, mais qu'il ne faisait que dire ce qu'il estimait être la vérité. Seulement, il avait l'air d'être le seul à voir les choses de cette façon, et il devait régulièrement intervenir pour éviter que les discussions entre l'Egyptien et les autres Spectres ne s'envenime. Au moins, Kagaho faisait un effort pour parler avec les autres, c'était déjà une petite victoire en soi.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de l'étal, et reprirent leur route dans les petites allées du marché. Le Népalais laissa son compagnon prendre la tête et le guider, bien plus à l'aise que lui dans cet environnement bigarré. Ils furent bientôt sortis du souk, et ils se dirigèrent dans des ruelles délimitées par des petits immeubles aux couleurs grisâtres. Les habitations étaient vétustes et beaucoup n'étaient pas terminées : les échafaudages étaient parfois encore en place, sans qu'il y ait un seul ouvrier pour continuer l'avancée des murs. Une chape de poussière stagnait au sol, collante et rendue moite par la chaleur ambiante. Eaque était surpris de la différence qu'il y avait entre les quartiers, mais le Caire était une agglomération faite de bric et de broc, où les hôtels luxueux se dressaient non loin des quartiers pauvres de la ville.

Le Garuda était aussi étonné de la facilité qu'avait Kagaho pour se retrouver dans ce dédale où chaque croisement ressemblait au précédent. Le jeune homme était parti en éclaireur quelques jours plus tôt, afin de repérer le trajet qu'ils auraient à faire jusqu'à leur point de chute, mais de ce qu'il savait, le jeune homme n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son pays natal avant ça. Le Bénou avait plutôt l'air dans son élément, malgré son visage impassible. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une rue plus large, et parvinrent bientôt face à une résidence neuve, qui tranchait radicalement avec le paysage de masures délabrées. Un portail en fer forgé en gardait l'accès, et le Juge remarqua que l'embout de deux piques centrales se rejoignait pour prendre une forme étrange.

« C'est un djed*, souffla Kagaho en montrant le symbole du menton. La colonne vertébrale d'Osiris. »

Eaque hocha distraitement la tête, se reprochant de ne pas avoir plus révisé ce qu'il savait des dieux égyptiens. Mais il avait eu fort à faire ces dernières semaines, et n'avait pas trouvé le temps de penser à la mission qu'Hadès lui avait assignée. Cela faisait quelques mois que le seigneur des Enfers avait eu vent de la réincarnation des divinités égyptiennes. Le Népalais ne savait pas comment, mais ce devait être un truc de dieux, certainement. Quoi qu'il en fut, ils avaient été en contact, et un traité de non-agression avait été établi. Mais les divinités égyptiennes n'ayant pas encore repris forme humaine et Hadès étant retenu sur l'Olympe, c'étaient à leurs représentants de signer le document. Rhadamanthe s'occupant déjà de gérer les relations avec le Sanctuaire, et Minos étant délégué aux jugements, c'était le Garuda qui s'était vu octroyer l'honneur immense de partir pour l'Egypte afin d'apposer sa griffe sur le parchemin.

La nouvelle l'avait plutôt surpris, puisque Hadès n'avait jugé bon de l'en informer que deux jours avant son départ, sans lui laisser le choix, bien entendu. En tout honnêteté, Eaque n'aurait jamais refusé cette tâche, que ce soit par fidélité ou bien par besoin de changer d'air. Les réparations des Enfers avançaient rapidement et sans anicroche, mais ces derniers mois avaient été éreintants. Bien sûr, cela l'aurait été encore plus sans le soutien de Violate et de Kagaho. Depuis que le jeune homme le considérait comme son supérieur, le Népalais avait pu voir tout le potentiel du Bénou : il lui avait prouvé qu'il était fiable et le Juge n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer régler certaines missions lui-même. Si Violate était son bras droit aux Enfers, Kagaho l'était à l'extérieur. Eaque avait bien compris que son charmant subordonné adorait voler avec son Surplis, et il avait mis à profit ce trait de caractère : l'Egyptien faisait un messager très efficace, quand il n'était pas au Palais.

Quand Hadès l'avait prévenu de son départ pour le Caire, le Garuda avait tout naturellement demandé à Kagaho de l'accompagner. Il avait hésité à prendre avec lui d'autres subordonnés, mais il avait craint qu'une délégation nombreuse soit considérée comme une démonstration de force, ce qui était hors de question. Pour la même raison, les deux Spectres étaient partis sans leur surplis : après tout, ils pouvaient les appeler si jamais le besoin se faisait ressentir. Il avait donc confié les rênes à Violate, envoyé le Bénou en reconnaissance, préparé ses affaires et il s'était retrouvé en Egypte avant d'avoir pu réellement le réaliser.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la résidence qui leur faisait face, écrasante de richesse en comparaison avec le reste du quartier. La grille s'ouvrit automatiquement à leur approche, et ils s'engagèrent sur le petit chemin pavé qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Un homme en sortit et les rejoignit rapidement, s'inclinant devant eux et se mettant à parler d'une voix rapide. Il avait clairement l'air agité, et Eaque regretta de ne pas connaître le moindre mot d'arabe : la traduction leur faisait perdre un temps sans doute précieux. Le langage corporel du nouveau venu ne mentait pas : quelque chose clochait.

« Le représentant d'Osiris n'est pas là, finit par lui expliquer Kagaho en fronçant les sourcils. Il a eu un accident de chameau et est alité dans un petit village au pied du mont Sinaï*. Il propose qu'on le rejoigne là-bas pour éviter de retarder la signature du traité. Que fait-on ? » ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

Le Garuda hésita : l'idée de devoir prendre la route pour rejoindre le représentant d'Osiris ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Mais il était venu ici pour une raison précise et il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer aux Enfers sans avoir rempli sa mission.

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous faudra pour y aller ? demanda le Juge.

-On en aura pour six heures de route, à peu près. Peut-être plus, je ne pense pas qu'il nous attende à l'hôtel du coin. »

L'homme d'Osiris sembla comprendre qu'ils acceptaient de poursuivre leur voyage, car il se remit à parler d'un ton vif, ponctuant son discours de quelques courbettes et mouvements de mains. Le jeune homme lui répondit de façon brève, visiblement en train de mettre au point les détails. C'était assez étonnant d'entendre le Bénou parler sa langue maternelle, et Eaque devait avouer que ça lui allait bien. Kagaho se tourna à nouveau vers lui alors que son compatriote tournait les talons et rejoignait le résidence en courant, et déclara :

« Ils vont nous allouer une voiture et un chauffeur, qui va nous conduire au plus près du mont Sinaï. Après, on sera obligé de continuer à pieds ou…

-Ou à dos de chameau ? l'interrompit le Garuda avant de laisser échapper un rire en avisant le regard surpris de son subordonné. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de ces animaux !

-Ils sont très utiles dans le désert, rétorqua l'Egyptien. Ils sont plutôt placides, obéissent bien et peuvent rester plusieurs jours sans boire. Dans un pays aussi sec, c'est un net avantage.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, dit le Juge. C'est juste… déconcertant.

-Vous avez pourtant l'habitude des remarques salaces de sire Minos, rétorqua Kagaho avec un sourire moqueur. Plus rien ne devrait vous étonner. »

Eaque éclata de rire, pris par surprise par la remarque de son compagnon. Le Spectre eut un petit reniflement satisfait et avant que le Népalais puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voiture apparut. L'engin était de belle facture, rutilant neuf. Le chauffeur sortit du véhicule et vint les saluer avec un grand sourire :

« Moi Chabti, fit-il dans un anglais suffisamment convenable pour que le Juge comprenne ce qu'il disait. Conduire jusqu'à mont Musa* ! »

Chabti leur montra les sièges arrière, les invitant à s'y installer. Les deux hommes obéirent, et ils quittèrent la propriété d'Osiris pour se fondre dans la mêlée des voies du Caire.

Les Guerres Saintes contre Athéna parurent moins dangereuses à Eaque que l'horreur de la circulation égyptienne. A peine étaient-ils arrivés dans la rue principale que déjà les klaxons retentissaient dans une cacophonie dissonante, tandis que les conducteurs s'insultaient à grands cris et gestes furieux. Les motos slalomaient sans aucune prudence entre les camions, faisant rugir les freins et fleurir les jurons. Mais tout ceci n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui les attendait sur le périphérique, à croire que chacun faisait exactement ce qu'il souhaitait sur la route. Le Garuda en eut la confirmation quand Chabti grilla un feu rouge sans aucune arrière-pensée, tout comme toutes les voitures qui suivaient*.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas mon permis, marmonna Eaque en vérifiant que sa ceinture de sécurité était bien attachée, mais il me semble qu'on devait s'arrêter, non ? »

Leur chauffeur eut un rire joyeux en avisant son visage peu assuré, et avant que Kagaho ait pu intervenir, il déclara d'un ton guilleret :

« Oui, code de la route dangereux ici. Beaucoup accidents avec étrangers qui s'arrêtent aux stops. »

Le Népalais dévisagea son subordonné, qui se voulut rassurant et lui souffla :

« Ne vous en faites pas, il a l'habitude.

-Peut-être que l'idée des chameaux n'était pas si mauvaise, en fin de compte » rétorqua le Juge.

Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Caire et furent enfin sur la route qui les emmènerait jusqu'à leur destination. Du coin de l'œil, le Garuda observa la capitale égyptienne s'éloigner. Il pouvait voir la nappe de pollution qui stagnait au-dessus de l'immense ville, et essaya de se représenter l'endroit tel que le Bénou l'avait connu, si tant est qu'il soit originaire du Caire. Rapidement, un paysage aride s'étendit autour d'eux. Quelques arbres sortaient de terre de ci, de là, rachitiques. Ils croisèrent une ou deux caravanes, qui tirèrent un rictus amusé au Népalais quand il vit les chameaux avancer lentement. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur la route, et une montagne de poussière s'élevait sur le passage des roues. Même les hérons étaient marrons au lieu d'arborer leur plumage normalement d'un blanc éclatant*.

Se laissant malgré lui bercer par le ronronnement du moteur, Eaque finit par s'endormir. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Kagaho le réveilla doucement, avant de lui désigner l'imposante montagne qui s'élevait devant eux.

« Le mont Sinaï » souffla-t-il.

Chabti hocha la tête, conduisant prudemment dans l'obscurité qui commençait à s'installer. Ils arrivèrent au pied du mont, où un petit groupe les attendait : il y avait quatre hommes, revêtus d'armures sombres. Sans doute l'équivalent des Surplis et des Cloths, songea le Juge en s'approchant, suivi par son compagnon.

« Eux conduire au représentant d'Osiris, fit leur conducteur en leur désignant ses compatriotes. Moi devoir faire téléphone avant rejoindre, ok ? »

Sans attendre leur réponse, il tourna les talons et rejoignit le véhicule. Le petit groupe se mit en branle, en silence. Deux Egyptiens ouvraient la marche, tandis que les deux autres se tenaient derrière les deux Spectres. Ils se dirigèrent sur un sentier à flanc de montagne, qui s'éleva bientôt suffisamment pour que le moindre faux-pas s'avère mortel : le mont Sinaï était parsemé de crevasses effilées et de pics abrupts, qui formaient une dentition rocailleuse acérée. Le sentier devait être ancien : il n'était pas renforcé et les rochers et cailloux semblaient vouloir se désolidariser à tout moment.

Le Népalais se sentit frissonner : les nuits étaient fraiches, contrairement à ce que la température du jour pouvait laisser penser. Mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du froid qu'il avait la chair de poule : quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Bénou, qui fronça les sourcils et lança quelques mots en arabe à leurs guides. Ceux-ci répondirent d'une voix sourde et avec un ton sec, clairement peu désireux de se répandre dans une grande conversation. Le visage sombre de Kagaho acheva d'inquiéter le Garuda :

« Ils parlent un dialecte qui n'est pas commun par ici, marmonna le jeune homme. Ils viennent du désert.

-Je ne suis pas expert en mythologie égyptienne, mais il me semble qu'Osiris n'est pas représenté par une tête de chien ? murmura le Juge en désignant un symbole canin sur le ceinturon d'un des hommes, qu'il venait tout juste d'apercevoir.

-C'est la représentation du dieu Seth, réalisa l'Egyptien.

-On doit leur fausser compagnie, décida Eaque. Appelons nos Surplis et filons. »

Les deux Spectres enflammèrent brusquement leur cosmos, prenant les quatre guerriers de Seth par surprise. Mais elle fut de courte durée et ils se mirent en position de combat, enflammant leur propre cosmos et faisant apparaître des sortes de lances à pointes recourbées. L'un d'eux s'élança sur Kagaho, qui l'évita de justesse : il avait beau être vif, face à un ennemi en armure, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser en vitesse. Le Garuda feinta un adversaire, se retrouvant dos à dos avec son subordonné :

« Où sont nos Surplis ?! s'écria le Bénou.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Eaque. C'est comme si la portée de nos cosmos avait été réduite ! »

Les quatre Egyptiens eurent un rire mauvais, leur coupant la route en les encerclant. Le Népalais grinça des dents : sans leur Surplis, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ils étaient pris au piège. Il fit enfler son cosmos avec un rugissement de rage : il ne se laisserait pas abattre sans riposter. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait tenté de le blesser quelques instants plus tôt, et il lança son attaque avec un cri :

« Garuda Flap ! »

L'homme fut soulevé dans les airs, battant des bras et des jambes de façon grotesque. Eaque abaissa ses mains, faisant s'abattre son adversaire sur le sol. Il sentit une chaleur suffocante s'élever dans son dos, et un coup d'œil lui confirma que le Bénou était au moins aussi décidé que lui à leur faire mordre la poussière. Il vit l'opposant du jeune homme être avalé par de gigantesques flammes noires, tandis qu'il poussait un hurlement de douleur. Un sifflement strident attira l'attention du Népalais : il roula sur le côté pour éviter une lance, qui se ficha dans le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait à peine une seconde auparavant. Elle semblait irradier d'une aura noire, tout comme son propriétaire qui arbora un rictus malveillant. Eaque bondit sur ses pieds, réalisant trop tard qu'il était en équilibre précaire. La lance s'arracha du sol, mue à distance par le guerrier de Seth, et fondit à nouveau sur lui. Le Garuda l'esquiva du mieux possible, mais l'arme le maintenait au bord du précipice, l'empêchant de retrouver un terrain stable. Elle se planta à ses pieds, fendant le ciment naturel qui maintenait les cailloux en place. Le Juge sentit le sol se déliter sous lui, et il ne put que pousser un cri en tombant dans le vide. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage horrifié de Kagaho, aux prises avec le dernier homme de Seth. Le jeune homme voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais son adversaire s'interposa, l'empêchant de le rejoindre.

« EAQUE ! »

Encerclé par les rochers qui s'effondraient, le Garuda tenta de se rattraper à la paroi, essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui pourrait arrêter sa chute. Mais la pluie de gravats l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, et sa main se referma sur du vide. La poussière environnante le fit tousser tandis qu'il était entraîné toujours plus bas, inexorablement. Il sentit soudain ses jambes buter contre un rocher : la force de l'impact fut telle que sa cheville se tordit avec un craquement lugubre. Eaque poussa une exclamation de douleur, mais parvint à s'agripper à la roche le temps que les cailloux finissent de tomber autour de lui. Lorsque la poussière retomba, il réalisa qu'il était accroché au rebord d'un petit promontoire, qui avait une vue plongeante vers le fond du précipice qu'il observait depuis le sentier quelques instants plus tôt. Il entendit un nouveau bruit de graviers, suivi d'un appel d'où perçait l'inquiétude :

« Eaque ?!

-Je suis là ! » répondit le Garuda en essayant de remonter, sans succès.

Kagaho apparut, et le Juge n'aurait su dire lequel d'entre eux était le plus soulagé. L'Egyptien s'approcha prudemment, ses yeux violets braqués dans ceux de son supérieur :

« J'arrive, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Derrière toi ! » s'écria le Népalais en avisant une silhouette sombre se poser dans le dos de son compagnon.

Le Bénou se retourna d'un bond, créant de nouvelles flammes noires qui stoppèrent son ennemi momentanément. Mais son arrivée sur la petite plateforme rocheuse la fit trembler, et Eaque manqua de perdre sa prise. Kagaho se jeta sur lui et lui attrapa les poignets au moment où le Juge allait lâcher. Le jeune homme s'arc-bouta avec une grimace, le retenant dans le vide.

« Il approche ! l'avertit Eaque en voyant l'homme de Seth revenir vers eux. Kagaho…

-Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ! le coupa-t-il avec un regard déterminé. Jamais ! »

Eaque ne put que contempler leur adversaire s'approcher, lance pointée vers le dos de son subordonné. Une brusque déflagration retentit, et l'homme poussa un glapissement étranglé, avant de tomber dans le précipice. Sans attendre, l'Egyptien tira le Juge vers le promontoire, lui permettant de remonter en sécurité. Le Juge se laissa tomber à genou, le cœur encore battant. Il avisa leur sauveur providentiel, en la personne de…

« Chabti ? s'étonna le Garuda.

-Téléphone dire hommes de Seth venir à mont Musa, alors rejoindre hommes d'Hadès pour aider » répondit leur chauffeur avec un grand sourire.

A la place de la tunique ample qu'il portait plus tôt, il était à présent revêtu d'une armure de couleur turquoise et or. Sa poitrine était ornée d'un pectoral qui avait une forme d'ailes encerclant un djed, et différents bracelets couvraient ses avant-bras.

« Conduire à Osiris, oui ? Hommes de Seth fesses par-dessus visage*, plus problème maintenant ! » ajouta-t-il avec un ton enjoué.

Les deux Spectres se lancèrent un regard perplexe, puis Eaque haussa les épaules :

« Autant y aller, on a besoin de se reposer. »

Il voulut se lever, mais sa cheville se rappela à lui en se dérobant sous son poids. Le Népalais ne dut qu'à l'intervention de Kagaho de ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Il passa les bras du Garuda autour de ses épaules, lui permettant de se stabiliser.

« On a aussi besoin de soins » souffla-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Chabti hocha la tête : il était temps que les émissaires des Enfers aient un véritable accueil.

 **-/-**

Installé sur une espèce de chaise longue, Eaque regardait le paysage alentours. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se lever et éclairait le mont Sinaï, l'ornant de couleurs chaudes. Pour un peu, il en oublierait que la montagne avait failli être mortelle pour lui quelques heures auparavant. Chabti les avait ramenés sur le sentier, puis les avait guidés jusqu'au lieu de retraite du représentant d'Osiris, Emhat. Ce dernier les avait reçus de façon chaleureuse, malgré une jambe immobilisée par une attelle qui l'obligeait à marcher à l'aide de béquilles. Il avait eu un sourire amusé en voyant le Juge clopiner au côté de Kagaho : ils avaient le même membre blessé. Des servants avaient pris le Népalais en charge, réduisant la fracture et bandant la cheville du Garuda avec des morceaux de tissus imprégnées dans une décoction de plantes aromatiques. Ils lui avaient fait avaler en prime une tisane apaisante, qui l'avait presque aussitôt plongé dans un sommeil réparateur –mais de courte durée. Il s'était réveillé à cause de la douleur et s'était extirpé de la chambre qui lui avait été allouée, pour venir profiter de l'aube naissante.

Pendant qu'il se faisait soigner, il avait vu Emhat échanger quelques mots avec Kagaho. Si au début son compagnon avait semblé méfiant, il s'était rapidement relâché et avait même salué l'émissaire d'Osiris en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande ce que ce geste signifiait…

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner : Kagaho se tenait à l'entrée de la terrasse ouverte, une couverture à la main. Il s'approcha de son supérieur et lui tendit le lainage :

« N'allez pas attraper froid en plus d'avoir une cheville cassée. Sinon vous pouvez être sûr que sire Minos s'amusera à vos dépens pendant un long moment.

-J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à ce que ce satané Norvégien peut dire sur moi » se moqua gentiment le Népalais.

Il attrapa la couverture, et son regard se posa sur les mains du jeune homme, couvertes de bandages qui remontaient presque jusqu'à ses coudes. Eaque se redressa, alerté, et s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! »

Kagaho secoua la tête et marmonna :

« Ce n'est rien.

-Rien ? Vraiment ? » ironisa le Garuda en s'emparant du poignet de l'Egyptien, qui siffla sous la douleur.

Le Juge le relâcha et reprit d'un ton plus doux :

« Je commence à te connaître, tu sais. Inutile d'essayer de me cacher ce qui s'est passé, je le saurai. Je préfère néanmoins que ce soit toi qui m'en parle, plutôt que je le découvre par moi-même. »

L'Egyptien poussa un soupir résigné et avoua à contrecœur :

« Je ne suis pas immunisé contre mes flammes noires. Mon Surplis permet d'atténuer la majorité des brûlures, sauf quand je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es blessé hier ? réalisa Eaque avec un air horrifié. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu…

-Ce n'est pas important, fit le Spectre dans une vaine tentative pour minimiser son état.

-Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua le Garuda en secouant la tête. C'est même impardonnable de ma part de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu étais blessé. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte pendant que tu m'empêchais de tomber… Je suis désolé, tu as dû souffrir à ce moment-là.

-Brûlé ou non, ça n'avait pas d'importance, riposta fermement le jeune homme. Je ne vous aurai pas lâché, quitte à tomber avec vous. C'était mon choix, pas le vôtre, alors inutile de vous en vouloir alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien. En plus, j'en ai vu d'autres, ajouta-t-il. Ça va guérir. Après tout, Bénou renaît toujours de ses cendres, non ? »

Avec autorité, il plaça la couverture autour des épaules du Népalais, qui esquissa un sourire de gratitude :

« Merci de vouloir remonter le moral de ton supérieur incompétent, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

-Je ne voudrais pas d'un autre supérieur, rétorqua Kagaho d'une voix plus calme.

-Ni moi d'un autre subordonné, compléta Eaque en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Viens partager la couverture, il fait froid. »

Il obéit sans protester, surprenant agréablement le Garuda qui tira le châle improvisé vers son compagnon. L'Egyptien s'enroula à son tour dedans, posant son regard sur l'horizon avec un air songeur.

« Emhat et toi avez un peu discuté, hier, lança le Juge avec curiosité.

-Il a reconnu mon accent, répondit le Bénou. On a parlé de ma région d'origine.

-Elle est loin d'ici ?

-Pas trop, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Emhat m'a dit aussi qu'il était désolé que nous soyons tombés dans un piège de Seth, lâcha-t-il pour changer de conversation. Les dieux égyptiens se réveillent à peine, et leurs représentants ne sont pas encore au fait de ce qu'il se passe exactement.

-J'imagine que ce qui est arrivé ne va pas spécialement améliorer les relations entre Osiris et Seth ?

-Loin de là, confirma Kagaho. J'espère que ce traité entre les Enfers et Osiris ne va pas nous mener à un nouvel affrontement, si vite après la dernière Guerre Sainte.

-Notre Seigneur sait ce qu'il fait, le rassura Eaque. Que penses-tu d'Emhat ? »

Le Bénou haussa les épaules et déclara :

« Pour quelqu'un qui se retrouve plongé dans une histoire de divinités réincarnées, il s'en sort plutôt bien je trouve. Il a l'air de vouloir bien faire, même s'il ne connaît pas encore toutes les ficelles du métier.

-Avec une aide comme Chabti, il ne peut rien lui arriver de mal. »

Un rayon de soleil passa au-dessus d'une crête rocheuse, et les deux hommes s'interrompirent pour regarder l'astre se lever complètement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut entièrement dépassé les pics acérés du mont Sinaï qu'Eaque souffla :

« On devrait parler comme ça plus souvent. C'est agréable.

-Les levers de soleil sont moins impressionnants à Athènes, mais ils ont un certain charme » commenta Kagaho dans un accord tacite.

Le Juge sourit. C'était plutôt étrange de discuter de la sorte avec l'Egyptien, mais la sensation lui plaisait. Comme s'ils étaient d'égal à égal –ou plutôt, d'ami à ami. Songeur, il réalisa qu'il pourrait très vite s'habituer à considérer Kagaho comme tel. Et au vu du sourire discret de son camarade, il se prit à espérer que la réciproque était vraie.

* * *

*Un souk est un marché forain dans le monde arabe.

*Le djed est un symbole de force et de stabilité.

*Le mont Sinaï serait l'endroit où Moïse a reçu les tablettes des Dix Commandements.

*Mont Musa est une autre appellation du mont Sinaï.

*Les anecdotes du feu rouge et des hérons ne sont pas inventées.

*L'expression de départ est « cul par-dessus tête ».


	3. Amis

**Amis**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa respiration erratique semblait vouloir taillader sa gorge serrée par la peur. Comme en écho, son cœur battait la chamade. Il pouvait sentir le moindre battement pulser dans ton son corps, traversant ses muscles crispés par l'effort. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie –et il arriverait trop tard. Il dérapa sur le sol, manqua de tomber. Il réussit à se rattraper de justesse, repartit de plus belle, essayant d'aller plus vite que le temps lui-même. Il n'était pas assez rapide.

Il avisa un raccourci et l'emprunta, bloquant son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte. Il allongea encore sa foulée, eut un gémissement de douleur en se sentant arriver au bout de ses ressources.

 _ **Non ! Encore un peu !**_

Il vit enfin le pont de pierre. Une forme humaine mince se tenait sur le rebord, immobile dans la poussière qui s'élevait du sol à cause du vent. Les rafales agitaient ses cheveux noirs, cachant son visage. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il était si près… Il tendit une main, supplia, mais il savait que la silhouette allait sauter. Elle le faisait toujours, peu importe ses efforts. Il sentit brusquement le sol trembler sous ses pieds, et le pont s'effondra dans un fracas assourdissant. Il s'élança dans un effort désespéré, parvint à attraper le poignet de la silhouette, tenta de la ramener à lui. Il vit un sourire résigné et croisa du regard une paire d'yeux noirs tristes.

 _ **Eaque ?!**_

Sous le coup de la surprise, il desserra sa prise, et le Népalais lui échappa des mains. Il ne put que le regarder être avalé par l'obscurité, et il hurla.

« Kagaho ! Kagaho, réveille-toi ! »

L'Egyptien se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant de sueur. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre, au Palais, et que le Garuda se tenait près de lui, le visage inquiet. Kagaho passa une main sur son visage, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il entendit Eaque s'éloigner et un bruit d'eau lui parvint depuis la salle de bain. Les pas de son supérieur revinrent dans sa direction, et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

« Tiens, bois. »

Il se décida enfin à le regarder, et avisa le verre tendu. Il l'accepta sans un mot et le but d'une traite, encore sous le choc. Le Juge récupéra le récipient et le posa sur la table de chevet, avant de se retourner vers le Bénou : il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état. Il voyait la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever et s'abaisser de façon désordonnée, et sa respiration sifflante n'arrangea pas ses craintes.

« Calme-toi, dit-il doucement. Prends ton temps, tout va bien. »

Il posa une main rassurante dans son dos, traçant des cercles pour tenter de l'apaiser. Kagaho ramena ses jambes vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, cachant son visage. Eaque continua ses caresses, définitivement inquiet. Néanmoins, les tremblements incontrôlés du jeune homme diminuèrent petit à petit, et il eut à nouveau une respiration à peu près normale.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

L'Egyptien hocha la tête, encore incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le Garuda retint un soupir de soulagement, et s'assit à côté de son subordonné, le regardant attentivement. Bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé, il savait que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Il sentait son cosmos perturbé et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux était une preuve suffisante pour comprendre qu'il avait des nuits agitées. Il n'en avait pas parlé au Bénou, espérant que ce dernier ferait le premier pas et lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ignorait s'il rêvait toujours de la même chose, mais l'aperçu qu'il venait d'avoir ne lui plaisait pas. S'il n'était pas resté plus tard pour signer des papiers, il n'aurait pas pu intervenir, et Kagaho aurait pu se blesser sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Merci, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix éraillée en redressant la tête. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupa Eaque avec un sourire réconfortant. Tu veux en parler ? tenta-t-il.

-Non, tout va bien. »

Le Népalais haussa un sourcil circonspect mais n'insista pas : cela faisait presque un an jour pour jour que l'Egyptien avait été placé sous ses ordres, et il avait appris que le Bénou était plus têtu qu'une mule. Il ne lui dirait rien tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé, et le Juge n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et espérer que cette situation ne se reproduise plus.

« Essaye de te reposer, finit par soupirer le Garuda. Ces prochains jours risquent de ne pas être des plus reposants avec la venue de la délégation du Sanctuaire » conclut-il en se levant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son subordonné et reprit :

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Kagaho opina sans un mot, et le regarda quitter sa chambre. Dès que la porte se referma, il plongea à nouveau son visage entre ses bras, fermant les yeux avec force et serrant les poings. Il avait l'habitude de rêver de son frère, en cette période de l'année. Même si revivre encore et encore la chute de Sui dans le vide était douloureux, il s'était fait à ce cauchemar. Généralement, il quittait ses appartements et allait terminer la nuit assis sur le toit du Palais, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Seulement, ce n'était pas son cadet qu'il avait vu tomber, mais Eaque. Un bref instant, la vision du Juge, emporté par les rochers lors de leur mission en Egypte quelques mois plus tôt, se superposa à celle de Sui, le faisant frissonner. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, ces derniers temps ? Il avait toujours eu peur de perdre ceux qui l'entouraient maintenant que le Népalais et lui étaient devenus des amis proches, peut-être que ses craintes étaient revenues sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Eaque allait avoir besoin de lui, avec les Chevaliers qui allaient débarquer aux Enfers dans quelques heures. Il y aurait tous les Ors, et la garde rapprochée de la déesse. Tout ça pour fêter l'anniversaire du traité de paix établi entre Hadès et Athéna, d'après les explications du Juge. Le Garuda l'avait prévenu que l'un des Chevaliers de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna ressemblait beaucoup au dieu des Enfers, Shun si sa mémoire était bonne, et que son frère avait un instinct protecteur surdéveloppé.

« Ne te laisse pas avoir par l'air angélique d'Andromède, avait commenté le Népalais. Et ne te mets pas en colère si Pégase dit un mot de travers –crois-moi, il le fera, ce garçon a un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat que je n'avais jamais vu chez quelqu'un avant lui. Evite de parler de problèmes de vue avec le Dragon, ne mentionne pas sa mère au Cygne, quant au Phénix… ne lui adresse tout simplement pas la parole, ça sera aussi bien. »

L'Egyptien esquissa un sourire en repensant à la conversation et réussit à se rasséréner. Il finit par fermer les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil vide de tout souvenir déformé.

 **-/-**

Eaque tournait en rond. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, malgré ses diverses tentatives. Verveine, camomille, yoga, rien n'avait réussi à calmer ses pensées tourbillonnantes, et il avait fini par rendre les armes : Morphée n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser prendre du repos, alors autant se lever et faire quelque chose d'utile. Son bureau avait bien besoin d'un peu de rangement, et il s'était attelé à la tâche… Pendant cinq minutes. Avec un sifflement agacé, il avait jeté ses feuilles par terre, et avait commencé à faire les cent pas.

Il avait de quoi se faire du souci. Déjà, la délégation du Sanctuaire. Sans rire, Athéna n'était pas capable de se déplacer sans la moitié de ses Chevaliers ? C'était une déesse, un claquement de doigts suffirait pour les mettre à genoux si elle le souhaitait. Pas la peine de venir les enquiquiner avec les Ors au grand complet, sans parler des cinq Bronzes qui ne la lâcheraient pas d'une semelle. Les Juges avaient été obligés de revoir toute l'organisation des Enfers : sans parler des repas et de la préparation de chambres à coucher (après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la durée du séjour de cette chère Saori, il valait mieux prendre les devants), ils avaient dû prévoir des roulements pour les jugements, afin que chaque Spectre puisse être présent à un moment ou à un autre. Une histoire d'égalité au travail, au grand désespoir de Rune qui avait espéré rester cloîtré au tribunal pour la semaine à venir.

Et encore, ça avait été le moins difficile. La répartition des chambres avait été un problème autrement plus épineux, en vérité : il avait fallu libérer des appartements pour les allouer aux Chevaliers, et donc forcer des Spectres à faire chambre commune pour quelques jours. Déjà, réussir à en faire cohabiter certains allait être un tour de force. Normalement, aucun subordonné de Rhadamanthe ne se retrouvait avec un des hommes de Minos, ou un de ses hommes à lui. Ensuite, il avait fallu décider dans quelle chambre ils allaient résider, et là encore des disputes avaient éclaté, pour savoir qui prêterait sa chambre ou non. Enfin, autre point non négligeable, aucun Or ne devait dormir dans la chambre d'un Spectre qu'il avait tué (ce qui était compréhensible) ou se retrouver temporairement voisin d'un Spectre qu'il avait tué (ce qui commençait à fort compliquer les choses). En ajoutant la hiérarchie des Enfers, c'était devenu une situation de crise. Heureusement, rien que quelques menaces de la part de Minos n'avaient pu régler, lorsqu'un soulèvement avait menacé de prendre forme.

Et maintenant, il fallait ajouter à cela le problème de Kagaho. Eaque se renfrogna et reprit ses longueurs dans sa chambre. Il avait bien une petite idée de la raison des cauchemars de son subordonné. Il le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir qu'une seule personne pouvait à ce point toucher l'Egyptien : son frère cadet. Lorsque le Bénou avait été mis sous ses ordres, un an plus tôt, il avait aussi eu ces crises, mais le Népalais devait avouer qu'à l'époque, il ne s'en était guère préoccupé. La reconstruction des Enfers lui demandait toute son attention, sans mentionner l'insubordination dudit Bénou. Il avait bien remarqué ses traits tirés, mais ça c'était arrêté là. A présent, il réalisait à quel point cela touchait le jeune homme. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un passage rapide aux archives pour que son hypothèse soit confirmée : la date du jugement de Sui coïncidait avec l'arrivée de la délégation d'Athéna.

Il avait hésité sur la conduite à tenir : devait-il faire une faveur à Kagaho en lui faisant prendre quelques jours de congés ? Peut-être aurait-il souhaité retourner en Egypte, pour une commémoration intime ? D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme : malgré son travail irréprochable, certains voyaient encore l'Egyptien comme indigne de confiance. Comprendre par-là que Pandore gardait le jeune homme à l'œil, et n'aurait très certainement pas laissé passer une telle chose. Non, écarter Kagaho était une très mauvaise idée, qu'il avait mise de côté aussitôt. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour aider son camarade : ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit, quelle que soit la raison. Si Eaque venait à lui en lui disant être au courant, il y avait un risque pour que le Bénou le prenne mal. Egoïstement, le Népalais ne voulait pas mettre à mal l'amitié chèrement acquise du jeune homme. Il leur avait fallu du temps et des blessures pour former le lien qui les reliait maintenant, et le Juge y tenait trop pour le mettre en péril. D'un autre côté, il tenait trop à Kagaho pour le laisser dans une telle situation.

Le Garuda poussa un soupir et se massa les tempes. Il avait mis du temps pour se l'avouer, mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Après leur mission en Egypte, il s'était rapproché du Bénou. Ils passaient déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble aux Enfers, lorsque l'Egyptien n'était pas en mission à l'extérieur, mais ils avaient commencé à se voir autrement que pour le travail. Il leur arrivait régulièrement de prendre un verre ensemble, parfois seuls, parfois avec Violate. Ils discutaient alors de tout et de rien, et Eaque avait appris beaucoup sur le jeune homme. Par exemple, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il empruntait des livres au Balrog, qu'il les lisait sur le toit du Palais où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il adorait la menthe, et était capable d'en mettre dans presque tous ses plats s'il pensait que l'aromate pouvait améliorer le goût originel. Il aimait aussi le chocolat noir, mais dans un excès de contradiction, il avait horreur du chocolat à la menthe. Il aimait marcher pieds nus et se promener dans des habits amples, et il avait plusieurs genres de sarouels dans sa penderie qu'il n'enfilait que s'il était certain de ne croiser personne.

A force, Eaque avait réalisé que Kagaho, malgré son sale caractère qui ressortait régulièrement, était quelqu'un de normal, avec des envies et des petites habitudes touchantes de banalité. Cet aperçu de qui était vraiment l'Egyptien l'avait ému profondément, car il doutait que le jeune homme se soit ouvert de cette façon avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Peut-être Hadès connaissait-il tout de son âme damnée, mais ce n'était pas avec le dieu des Enfers que le Bénou prenait un thé en attendant que le soleil se lève. Il espérait que, peut-être, il était devenu spécial aux yeux de Kagaho, de la même façon que le jeune homme était devenu spécial pour lui.

Oui, il avait mis du temps à l'admettre, mais il était tombé sous le charme de son collègue. Petit à petit, il s'était laissé séduire par la personnalité complexe de l'Egyptien et ses sourires trop rares mais sincères. Le Népalais secoua la tête et grinça des dents, essayant de brider ses pensées volages. Il était en train de réagir comme une midinette enamourée, ce qui était ridicule et inapproprié. Il ne serait certes pas le premier à avoir le béguin pour un de ses subordonnés –après tout, Minos avait décidé de mettre Rune dans son lit, et connaissant l'acharnement du Griffon une fois qu'il s'était fixé un objectif à atteindre, il ne donnait pas cher du pauvre procureur. Mais Minos n'était pas un exemple à suivre, et il doutait sincèrement que Kagaho apprécie de se retrouver avec un prétendant sur le dos. Il pouvait déjà se réjouir que l'Egyptien le considère comme un ami, il n'allait pas laisser ses hormones tout ficher en l'air.

Il devait rester concentré sur la délégation d'Athéna. Leur arrivée était plutôt une bonne chose, tout compte fait : gérer les tensions qui allaient certainement ressurgir entre Spectres et Chevaliers l'aiderait à penser à autre chose qu'aux yeux violets du Bénou.

 **-/-**

Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour les relations entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire, l'arrivée d'Athéna et de ses Chevaliers se passa plutôt bien –même très bien vu le pessimisme avec lequel Eaque attendait la confrontation. Certes il n'y avait pas eu de fougueuses embrassades (le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait Kanon en regardant Rhadamanthe était l'exception qui confirmait la règle), mais il n'y avait eu aucun regard glacial ou de montée de cosmos hostile. De petits groupes s'étaient rapidement formés après que les deux divinités soient parties discuter affaires dans une aile du Palais. Eaque devait bien avouer que Voir Minos, Deathmask et Aphrodite bavarder avec des airs de conspirateurs n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais heureusement, Rune et Shura étaient des hommes raisonnables et sauraient gérer la situation si par hasard la conversation déviait sur une tentative quelconque pour « mettre un peu d'ambiance ». Un regard vers la Wyverne lui apprit que le sourire de l'ex-Marina était loin d'être anodin, au vu du rapprochement stratégique qu'avait amorcé Kanon. Le visage furieux de Saga en était une preuve supplémentaire, et le Népalais bénit le Sagittaire, ressuscité en même temps que les autres Chevaliers, et sa diplomatie qui gardaient l'aîné des Gémeaux sous contrôle.

Et bien évidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit vers lui et Kagaho que Shion et Dokho se soient avancés. Le Garuda avait vaguement espéré que le Bénou ne recroise pas d'anciens adversaires, or les seuls deux rescapés de la Guerre Sainte à laquelle il avait participé n'étaient autres que le Pope et le Chevalier de la Balance. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait appris que c'était face à Dokho que Kagaho avait trouvé la mort. Le Népalais tenta de se souvenir s'il avait pu sans le vouloir irriter une des divinités de l'Olympe dernièrement, mais les deux Chevaliers étaient arrivés avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver la moindre réponse.

« Juge Eaque, Kagaho, les salua Shion avec un petit signe de la tête.

-Grand Pope, Chevalier de la Balance, répondit Eaque sur le même ton.

-Bonjour les formalités chiantes, fut le salut peu conventionnel du Chinois. Oh ça va, soupira-t-il en avisant le regard noir de son supérieur. On est tous morts les uns face aux autres, on peut quand même se dire bonjour normalement non ?

-Tu n'as pas changé, commenta Kagaho.

-Toi non plus, rétorqua Dokho avec un grand sourire. Je pensais pas te revoir, à vrai dire, vu que tu n'as pas montré le bout de ton nez à la dernière Guerre Sainte. Si tu savais comme j'étais déçu de ne pas t'affronter à nouveau ! ajouta-t-il avec un air mélodramatique.

-On peut arranger ça, grinça l'Egyptien, piqué au vif.

-Je note la proposition pour une prochaine fois, rit le Chevalier. Je doute qu'aujourd'hui soit très approprié pour un petit duel.

-Non, en effet, lâcha froidement Eaque.

-Détendez-vous, on est tous venus dans l'idée de passer enfin un bon moment entre nous, déclara le Chinois. En tout cas, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Kagaho, on a plus de deux cent ans à rattraper, raconte-moi tout ! » finit-il en attrapant le Bénou par le bras et en l'entraînant à l'écart, sans que ce dernier ne puisse protester.

Le regard noir du Juge n'échappa pas au Pope, qui eut un petit soupir :

« Je vous prie de l'excuser. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours dix-huit ans, alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à plus de sagesse de la part de quelqu'un qui a plus de deux siècles d'expérience.

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui a entraîné le précédent Pégase ? fit le Népalais. Inutile de s'interroger sur la provenance de l'excentrisme de Tenma.

-Vous avez une bonne mémoire, rit Shion. Et je crains que ce côté-là se retrouve chez les successeurs de l'armure de bronze, Seiya en est la preuve.

-Je vous plains, sourit Eaque. On a aussi notre dose d'excentrisme aux Enfers.

-La compassion est partagée dans ce cas. »

Le Juge jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux : Chevaliers et Spectres s'étaient dispersés, et Kagaho et Dokho n'étaient visibles nulle part.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Shion avec une voix apaisante. Dokho est certes impétueux et souvent immature, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de fiable et loyal. Il souhaitait discuter avec Kagaho en privé.

-Je doute que le moment soit bien choisi, grimaça Eaque, les paroles de l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier l'atteignant plus durement qu'il ne s'était attendu.

-Peut-être que c'est au contraire le bon moment, rétorqua le Pope. Dokho m'a parlé de lui, vous savez. Il regrette de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qui il était réellement. Avoir vu ses souvenirs l'a vraiment touché, et…

-Il a vu ses souvenirs ? » l'interrompit le Garuda avec surprise.

Il ne comprenait pas. Inconsciemment, il serra les dents, la poitrine serrée. Comment Kagaho avait-il pu partager ses souvenirs avec un ennemi, et pas avec lui, alors qu'il avait été le seul à le soutenir depuis leur retour aux Enfers ? Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ressenti une telle jalousie envers quelqu'un depuis des siècles, et cette constatation le blessa davantage. Comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, Shion esquissa un sourire rassurant et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

« Juge Eaque, je crois que vous vous méprenez. »

Le Népalais fronça les sourcils, agacé et curieux en même temps. Il avait oublié que les Atlantes avaient une perception accrue des émotions des autres, et il se sentit gêné d'avoir eu une réaction aussi disproportionnée. Le sourire du Pope s'accentua et il reprit :

« Dokho s'inquiétait pour lui, à vrai dire. Etant donné que depuis le traité de paix nos dieux passent plus de temps sur l'Olympe, il craignait que Kagaho se retrouve seul. Mais à ce que je vois, il avait tort de se faire du souci. »

Eaque ne sut comment réagir. Il ne pouvait nier veiller sur l'Egyptien, puisque c'était la stricte vérité. Néanmoins, être aussi lisible, même pour un Atlante, le mettait mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'il avait gardé ses sentiments pour lui : ni Minos, ni Rhadamanthe n'étaient au courant de ce qu'il ressentait pour son subordonné. Le sourire du Pope se fit plus doux alors qu'il reprenait :

« Je n'avais toujours considéré les Spectres que comme des ennemis qu'il fallait vaincre. A présent que nous n'avons plus à nous battre, je réalise que vous nous ressemblez plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé.

-Malgré nos pouvoirs et notre devoir, nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, fut la réponse du Garuda. Nous avons tous trop tendance à l'oublier –nous autres, Spectres, sans doute plus que vous. La faute aux réincarnations, je présume. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de sympathie, malgré la pointe d'envie qu'Eaque n'arrivait pas à réfréner. Il finit par faire signe au Pope de le suivre, et le conduisit dans le dédale de couloirs du Palais.

« Je suis curieux de savoir où vous m'emmenez, commenta Shion.

-Je pense que quelqu'un sera content de discuter avec vous, répondit le Juge. A présent que la hache de guerre est enterrée, peut-être que Rune et vous pourrez partager vos connaissances en toute tranquillité. »

L'Atlante eut une expression surprise, avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir de capitulation :

« Votre mémoire est vraiment excellente.

-Tout comme la perception Atlante, rétorqua Eaque avant de s'arrêter. Grand Pope, je compte sur votre discrétion.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire étalage de vos sentiments, répliqua doucement Shion. Ils ne concernent que vous et celui qui occupe vos pensées. »

Le Népalais hocha la tête, soulagé. N'étant lui-même pas certain de la façon dont il devait se comporter vis-à-vis de Kagaho, il aurait détesté que le jeune homme l'apprenne à cause de commérages. Mais le Pope était quelqu'un qui respectait sa parole, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire de ce côté-là.

« Si je peux me permettre, ajouta néanmoins l'ancien Bélier, pourquoi ne lui en parlez-vous pas ? »

Eaque pinça les lèvres. Il s'était posé cette question un nombre incalculable de fois, depuis qu'il avait mis un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, il avait peur d'un rejet pur et simple de la part de l'Egyptien. Sans compter qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute plus travailler correctement ensemble et donc que le Bénou soit mis sous les ordres d'un autre Juge, se faire repousser le blesserait énormément. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire au Pope, même si les réincarnations occultaient une part de leur humanité, elles pouvaient aussi exacerber les émotions. _« Aimer pour l'éternité »_ n'étaient plus des paroles en l'air, mais une réalité. Certes, des béguins occasionnels pouvaient avoir lieu, mais pas être amoureux. Peu importe que Minos le nie farouchement, il était lié à Rune, et de ce qu'il avait vu, Rhadamanthe en avait fait de même avec Kanon. Et lui… Il doutait que Kagaho comprenne. Et c'était la raison principale à son mutisme : le jeune homme ne supporterait sans doute pas l'idée d'être lié à quelqu'un. Il était trop épris de liberté pour accepter une quelconque entrave.

« Il ne pourra jamais répondre à ce que je ressens, lâcha finalement le Garuda. Même si au fond de moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'espérer, je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Et je refuse de le mettre face à des sentiments auxquels il ne saura pas réagir. Ce serait cruel de ma part. »

Shion hocha la tête, avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolé pour vous, Juge Eaque. Une telle preuve d'amour est triste et belle à la fois. »

Eaque se contenta de frapper à la porte de la bibliothèque, face à laquelle ils étaient arrivés, et laissa le passage à l'Atlante. Le Pope ouvrit le battant et entra dans la gigantesque salle, abandonnant le Juge sur le palier. Le Népalais avait à peine tourné les talons pour repartir vers la grande salle qu'il manqua de percuter le Chevalier de la Balance.

« Oh, je vous cherchais ! s'exclama le Chinois. Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Shion ?

-Je viens juste de le laisser, répondit le Garuda en désignant la porte encore entrouverte. Autre chose ?

-À vrai dire oui, fit Dokho en arborant un visage plus sérieux. J'imagine que vous savez quel jour on est ? »

Eaque comprit aussitôt qu'il ne parlait ni de la date, ni de la rencontre entre Spectres et Chevaliers.

« Je vois que vous êtes au courant.

-Malgré moi, oui, souffla le Chevalier d'Or. J'ai été propulsé dans ses souvenirs sans le vouloir quand nous nous sommes battus, lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Enfin, celle d'avant, mais vous voyez de laquelle je parle. »

Ainsi, c'était pour cette raison que Shion lui avait dit qu'il se trompait : Kagaho n'avait pas volontairement partagé ses souvenirs avec son adversaire. Bêtement, cette nouvelle le rasséréna, mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer :

« Venez-en au fait.

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas encore allé le rejoindre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite avoir un public pour pleurer la mort de Sui, rétorqua Eaque plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ça, vous n'en savez rien. Est-ce que vous lui avez demandé ?

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-C'est vous qui avez vécu avec lui depuis plus d'un an, sourit gentiment Dokho. Vous devriez savoir que Kagaho ne sait pas s'exprimer. Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous risquez ? Vous avez déjà dû vous fritter une ou deux fois, ça ne peut pas être pire. »

Il contourna le Juge en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, pénétrant à son tour dans la bibliothèque. Inutile de se demander pourquoi Kagaho ne pouvait pas croiser le Chevalier sans avoir envie de lui en mettre une : cet homme était terriblement frustrant. Surtout quand il avait raison.

 **-/-**

Il le trouva assis sur un rocher, les yeux fixés sur le bois des suicidés. Il s'approcha sans bruit, s'arrêtant une fois arrivé près de l'Egyptien. Il n'osait pas interrompre le silence presque solennel qui était présent, et préféra rester silencieux. Le surprenant, Kagaho prit la parole :

« C'est Dokho qui vous a dit où me trouver ?

-Non. Mais c'est lui qui m'a poussé à venir. Si tu préfères rester seul, je peux repartir, ajouta Eaque.

-Déjà à l'époque, je trouvais que les Chevaliers avaient trop tendance à vouloir se mêler de la vie des autres, commenta le jeune homme avec un petit sourire amusé. Je vois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge. Mais j'imagine que c'est parfois nécessaire… »

Voyant que le Bénou acceptait sa présence, le Népalais pris place près de lui et répondit :

« Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus d'adversaires officiels, ils doivent s'ennuyer ferme au Sanctuaire.

-Eaque… » l'interrompit Kagaho.

Le Juge se tourna vers lui, dans l'expectative.

« En parlant avec Dokho, je me suis rendu compte que je ne vous avais jamais remercié, que ce soit pour m'avoir accepté ou pour me soutenir. Vous n'avez jamais rien demandé en échange, alors que vous auriez pu vouloir en savoir plus sur moi. Vous m'avez toujours laissé le choix de vous parler ou non. »

Le Garuda eut un sourire attendri : c'était la première fois que Kagaho s'ouvrait ainsi face à lui. La peine le rendait peut-être plus apte au dialogue, à moins qu'il ne doive en remercier le Chevalier de la Balance. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et reprit :

« Je sais qu'en tant que Juge, vous devez être fort, pour Hadès, pour vos subordonnés, pour les Enfers. Mais si un jour vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là pour vous, moi aussi. »

Il se retourna finalement vers Eaque et planta ses yeux améthyste dans les siens, de la détermination dans le regard.

« Je ne saurai peut-être pas vous répondre, mais j'essayerai. Alors parlez-moi. »

Figé, le Népalais ne sut que répondre. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il ignorait encore comment aborder son subordonné, la tête pleine d'incertitudes et de questions, il ne restait à présent plus rien dans son esprit. Plus rien à part ces deux mots :

 _ **« Parlez-moi »**_

Etait-ce réellement si simple ? Eaque éclata de rire, surprenant son vis-à-vis qui fit une moue vexée.

« J'étais sérieux.

-Excuse-moi, souffla le Juge en secouant la tête. C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre me dire ça un jour.

-J'imagine que c'est présomptueux de ma part de vous demander de faire ça alors que je n'en suis moi-même pas capable, grommela le Bénou.

-Faisons un marché, lâcha le Népalais. A chaque fois que l'un de nous a envie de parler, l'autre dira quelque chose en retour, peu importe ce que c'est. Ça te va ? »

Kagaho hocha la tête, approuvant l'idée du Juge. Le Garuda prit son courage à deux mains, se jurant de s'occuper personnellement des deux rescapés de la précédente Guerre Sainte si sa tentative ne menait à rien, et se lança :

« Bien, puisque c'est moi qui l'ait proposé, je vais commencer. J'aimerais être à tes côtés et veiller sur toi, et pas uniquement en tant que supérieur ou ami.

-J'ai toujours vu Dokho comme une nuisance, même si elle peut être parfois bénéfique, sourit l'Egyptien.

-J'étais vraiment transparent à ce point ? se désola Eaque en réalisant que ses paroles n'étonnaient pas le moins du monde son compagnon.

-Ce n'est pas si désagréable de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur nous » fut la réponse de Kagaho.

Un poids sembla disparaître dans la poitrine du Népalais. Implicitement, le jeune homme venait de lui dire qu'il ne le rejetait pas. Qu'ils pouvaient peut-être devenir plus proches que de simples amis. Eaque était prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire –après tout, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.


	4. Amants

**Amants**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous :) Oui, ce chapitre est en retard, j'en suis navrée ! Mais ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt difficiles, malheureusement._

 _J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture ! Et merci à ma Zum' pour la correction ;)_

* * *

Cela faisait presque un an qu'Eaque n'avait pas remis les pieds en Egypte. Il reconnut aussitôt le paysage du mont Sinaï, et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le sentier qui gravissait la montagne, menant au petit sanctuaire dirigé par Emhat. Il savait que le représentant d'Osiris avait finalement préféré rester dans ces lieux, loin de l'agitation du Caire, pour rebâtir petit à petit l'empire des Dieux Egyptiens. Le Népalais avala le sentier à grands pas, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du bâtiment : aucune trace du cosmos de Kagaho, comme il l'avait pressenti. Une silhouette familière le rejoignit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les quelques marches marquant l'entrée du refuge : Chabti.

« Juge Eaque ! le salua l'Egyptien avec un immense sourire. Votre visite inopinée est réjouissante ! »

L'emphase avec laquelle le second d'Emhat l'accueillit adoucit l'expression sinistre du Garuda. Visiblement, Chabti avait fait des efforts pour mieux parler le grec… Tout comme lui avait appris suffisamment d'arabe pour engager une conversation.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Chabti, répondit Eaque. Mais j'aurais préféré que ma visite se fasse dans d'autres circonstances.

-Entrez, fit aussitôt l'ancien chauffeur. Emhat est dans son bureau, il vous recevra vite. »

En effet, sitôt arrivés face à la petite salle, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme. Il semblait avoir mûri et pris de l'assurance, en comparaison avec leur première rencontre. Il s'avança vers le Juge et le gratifia à son tour d'un sourire, bien qu'il soit plus réservé. Mais Eaque n'y répondit pas et lâcha d'une voix grave, sans laisser le temps à Emhat de placer le moindre mot :

« Où est Kagaho ? »

Les deux Egyptiens se jetèrent un coup d'œil, l'air surpris et gênés. Le Garuda grinça des dents et s'avança vers le représentant d'Osiris, furieux :

« Il était en mission ici, sur les ordres de notre seigneur, alors où est-il ?!

-Juge Eaque…, tenta Chabti, s'interposant plus ou moins subtilement entre le Spectre et son supérieur.

-Cela fait trois mois que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui, cracha le Népalais. Et visiblement, il n'est pas ici. Alors je repose ma question pour la dernière fois : où est-il ?

-Nous ne savons pas, répondit Emhat, clouant Eaque sur place. Venez vous asseoir, je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Le Juge suivit les deux hommes et s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui désignait son homologue, les nerfs à vifs. Kagaho avait quitté les Enfers précipitamment, sans un mot d'explication, près de trois mois plus tôt. Le départ brutal de son subordonné avait inquiété Eaque, surtout quand Hadès, las des assauts répétés de son Juge pour connaître la vérité, lui avait avoué avoir reçu une missive venant d'Egypte et réclamant l'aide du Bénou sans plus attendre. Or pour qu'Hadès accepte de se départir de son Spectre de confiance de la sorte, il fallait une sacrée bonne raison. Et le Népalais savait pertinemment que cette raison ne pouvait être que synonyme de danger pour l'Egyptien.

Il savait que Kagaho était puissant, il n'avait plus à le démontrer à personne. Mais les jours s'étaient égrenés, se transformant en semaines, sans aucune nouvelle. L'attente avait fini par avoir raison de la patience du Juge, qui était parti chercher ses réponses directement à la source : Emhat, qui devait avoir envoyé le message de détresse. Et maintenant, il lui apprenait qu'il ignorait où se trouvait Kagaho ?

« Connaissez-vous la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé son aide ? demanda le représentant d'Osiris après un bref silence.

-Je sais seulement que c'était urgent, répondit Eaque plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Seth est revenu, lâcha Emhat sans prendre de pincettes. Il est le premier dieu Egyptien à s'être réincarné, et son pouvoir augmente jour après jour.

-Quel rapport avec Kagaho ?

-Nous n'avons aucune connaissance des faits et gestes des troupes de Seth, fit Emhat d'une voix sombre. Nous avons envoyé des éclaireurs, qui ne sont pas revenus vivants. J'imagine que les hommes de Seth avaient aussi des yeux sur nous et ils connaissaient nos espions. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un dont ils ignoraient l'existence, afin qu'il puisse les observer et nous rapporter des informations. Or Kagaho vient du désert, le berceau du dieu Seth. Il connaît la région, ses coutumes et son dialecte. »

D'où la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme avait pu démasquer les hommes de Seth lorsque ceux-ci avaient tenté de les tuer, lors de leur dernière visite. Et sans doute aussi l'explication au silence de Kagaho quand le Népalais lui avait demandé d'où il venait.

« Il avait la couverture parfaite pour se fondre dans le décor, ajouta Chabti, le tirant de ses réflexions.

-Vous l'avez envoyé dans la gueule du loup ! gronda Eaque.

-Nous l'avons envoyé en reconnaissance, riposta Emhat. Sa mission consistait uniquement à observer, pour pouvoir nous fournir des informations.

-Que s'est-il passé dans ce cas ?

-Nous savons qu'il s'est bien rendu sur place, répondit l'Egyptien d'un ton las. Depuis, plus rien. La seule chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est qu'il n'est pas mort : vous l'auriez su, autrement. »

Le Garuda serra les dents : le jeune homme avait raison, mais cette constatation n'avait rien d'apaisant, au contraire. En ce moment même, Kagaho pouvait être blessé ou torturé, et ils n'en savaient rien.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?

-Parce que nous pensons qu'il est en train d'accomplir sa mission, expliqua l'ancien chauffeur. Si Kagaho avait été démasqué, nous aurions reçu une preuve de leur part.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils essayent de lui soutirer des informations, contra Eaque. Kagaho est un Spectre, il a été le bras droit de notre dieu en personne ! Il a une place suffisamment élevée aux Enfers pour que des ennemis tentent de lui arracher ce qu'il sait !

-Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'ils se rendent compte de son affiliation à Hadès, répliqua Emhat.

-Bien sûr que si ! Son cosmos est une preuve suffisante pour que…

-C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je l'ai bridé, l'interrompit le représentant d'Osiris. Je l'ai fait à la demande de Kagaho, ajouta-t-il en voyant le Juge proche de perdre son sang-froid. Afin qu'aucun lien avec les Enfers ne puisse être fait si jamais il devait se faire prendre. »

Eaque poussa un soupir, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Des mois d'inquiétude, pour en arriver à une situation pire que celle à laquelle il s'était plus ou moins préparé.

« Il sait ce qu'il fait, reprit Emhat d'une voix plus douce. Vous devriez lui faire confiance.

-Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, riposta le Népalais. Je dois le trouver.

-Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous serez vite remarqué avec votre cosmos, et c'est précisément ce que Kagaho souhaitait éviter. »

Le Garuda serra les poings : Emhat avait raison, évidemment. Néanmoins, il était peu enclin à écouter la raison pour le moment. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, ses sentiments pour son second deviendraient problématiques. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, surtout à présent que leur relation avait évolué de façon plus intime.

Chabti s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur :

« J'ai des affaires en cours non loin d'ici. Après le voyage harassant que Juge Eaque a fait pour venir jusqu'ici, peut-être que se changer les idées lui serait bénéfique ? »

Emhat acquiesça, sans doute soulagé que son second propose de s'occuper du Juge mécontent. Chabti fit signe à Eaque de le suivre, après avoir salué son supérieur. Il le conduisit dans les couloirs du sanctuaire, et le Garuda reconnut la route qui menait à la chambre dans laquelle il avait déjà logé.

« Vous devriez vous changer, conseilla Chabti en lui désignant une penderie. Le désert n'est pas agréable avec une armure sur le dos. Et puis, un peu de discrétion ne sera pas de trop.

-Je te remercie de ta proposition, Chabti, mais je n'ai guère envie de faire du tourisme, grinça Eaque.

-Je vous assure que cela va vous plaire. Croyez-moi » ajouta l'Egyptien avec un petit sourire, faisant hausser un sourcil circonspect à son vis-à-vis.

Le Népalais retira son Surplis et enfila une tenue plus appropriée : le pantalon et la tunique étaient trop larges, mais une ceinture en tissu lui permit d'ajuster le tout de façon à peu près convenable. Chabti lui tendit un manteau en coton noir, orné de broderie argentées à l'extrémité des manches, ainsi qu'un chèche* qu'il enroula autour de son cou et qui couvrait le bas de son visage.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda enfin Eaque, une fois qu'ils furent sortis du sanctuaire d'Osiris.

-Pas très loin d'ici. J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur, à propos d'une étrange caravane qui ne suivait pas la route habituelle, déclara Chabti en le conduisant vers les écuries. Vous savez monter à cheval, Juge Eaque ? »

Le Népalais fit une moue peu assurée : c'était vrai lors de ses premières réincarnations, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant aujourd'hui.

« Cela fait très longtemps que…

-Ça ne s'oublie pas ! le coupa-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant d'une jument grise déjà sellée. Elle ne vous causera pas d'ennuis, elle connaît le chemin. »

Eaque tapota un peu gauchement l'encolure de l'animal, qui lui jeta un vague regard avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à sa mangeoire. Chabti harnacha un autre cheval et amena les deux montures dans la cour, avant d'aider le Garuda à se mettre en selle. Ils quittèrent le sanctuaire au pas vif des chevaux enthousiastes à l'idée de se dérouiller les membres. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, Chabti ayant pris la tête au petit trot. Eaque laissa faire la jument, qui suivit son congénère avec une foulée ample et moins désagréable que ce que le Juge avait craint.

« Vous voyez ? sourit Chabti en voyant que son compagnon de route s'en sortait plutôt bien.

-Je ne fais que rester assis, rétorqua-t-il en désignant les rênes qu'il tenait à peine.

-C'est déjà bien, rit l'Egyptien. Je suis désolé pour Kagaho, ajouta-t-il avec une moue gênée. Je sais que vous lui êtes très attaché. »

Eaque ne répondit rien et se rembrunit. A l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il n'était pas encore amoureux du jeune homme, et le considérait plus comme un ami. Mais depuis, il s'était petit à petit épris du Bénou et de son sale caractère, sans aucun retour en arrière possible. D'amicale, leur relation était devenue charnelle, et les sentiments du Juge s'étaient renforcés après chaque nuit passée avec son compagnon. Ces mois sans aucune nouvelle de lui avaient été tout bonnement insupportables.

« Mon comportement est inexcusable, lâcha finalement le Népalais d'une voix sombre. Surtout en tant que Juge des Enfers.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un humain, Juge Eaque. Une armure et des pouvoirs extraordinaires n'y changeront rien ! » répliqua tranquillement Chabti.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, se laissant bercer par le son des sabots claquant sur la route en pierres. Le Garuda ne sut pas exactement combien de temps dura leur trajet, mais lorsqu'enfin un bâtiment se dessina à l'horizon, ses reins commençaient à crier grâce. Chabti remit sa monture au pas, avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui parler à voix basse :

« C'est un lieu où les caravanes s'arrêtent pour prendre du repos et se désaltérer. On y rencontre des personnes de diverses ethnies, mais je vous conseille de rester discret.

-Tu as parlé d'un convoi qui empruntait une route inhabituelle ?

-J'espère en apprendre plus ici, confirma l'Egyptien en hochant la tête. Peut-être pourriez-vous en profiter pour observer ceux qui s'y trouvent ?

-Je doute de t'être d'une quelconque utilité, rétorqua Eaque. Tout le monde me paraîtra étrange.

-Qui sait… » conclut Chabti avec un mince sourire.

Arrivés aux portes de l'établissement, ils mirent pieds à terre et attachèrent leurs chevaux à une rambarde en bois prévue à cet effet, sous laquelle avaient été installés des abreuvoirs, remplis d'eau restée fraîche malgré la chaleur environnante. Ils entrèrent dans la baraque, leur arrivée passant quasiment inaperçue dans le brouhaha qui régnait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pour tout mobilier que des tables et des chaises. Chabti lui expliqua rapidement que les caravaniers apportaient généralement leurs outres et les remplissaient au puits qui se trouvait juste à côté, profitant de l'endroit uniquement pour s'installer quelques heures. Il désigna à Eaque une table située au fond de la salle, dans un recoin isolé.

« L'endroit parfait pour voir sans être dérangé ! » commenta le jeune homme avant d'abandonner le Juge avec une gourde, partant en quête d'informations.

Eaque s'installa avec soupir, grimaçant discrètement en rencontrant le bois du siège : se remettre à cheval après des siècles allait lui coûter quelques courbatures et douleurs mal placées. Il but une gorgée d'eau et reporta son attention sur les hommes qui l'entouraient : tous étaient vêtus plus ou moins de la même façon, dans des tenues de bédouins* aux couleurs plutôt sombres. Quelques-uns arboraient des vêtements clairs, mais aucun ne portait de motifs colorés. Le peu d'arabe que le Népalais avait appris ne lui permettait pas de suivre les conversations qu'il entendait, et il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées.

Hadès allait très certainement lui passer un sacré savon à son retour aux Enfers ! Il était parti sans prévenir, abandonnant son poste sans aucune vergogne. Eaque se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage : vraiment, être amoureux lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas en pleine Guerre Sainte, ou bien il se serait révélé inutile voire carrément dangereux pour ses collègues et ses troupes ! Et Alone l'avait prouvé lorsqu'il avait gouverné les Enfers : un Juge n'était pas totalement irremplaçable…

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le Garuda leva les yeux pour apercevoir le nouveau venu, plus par ennui que par réelle curiosité. Il était trop loin de l'entrée pour réussir à voir parfaitement le visage de l'homme qui s'avançait, mais il le reconnut aussitôt pour connaître par cœur sa façon de bouger : c'était Kagaho. Stupéfait, Eaque se leva d'un bond, manquant de peu de faire tomber sa chaise, attirant sur lui quelques œillades étonnées, dont celle du Bénou. La surprise le figea un bref instant lorsqu'il vit le Juge, les deux Spectres se dévisageant sans un mot, avant que le jeune homme ne le rejoigne à grands pas et ne le force à se rasseoir :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » lâcha-t-il, en s'asseyant face à lui.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, le Garuda ne répondit pas immédiatement, vérifiant du regard que son compagnon allait bien. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais n'avait aucun signe de blessure apparente.

« Je suis parti à ta recherche, avoua finalement Eaque. Tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. »

Kagaho fronça les sourcils et baissa la voix :

« Je suis en mission d'infiltration. Je n'allais pas vous envoyer une carte postale. »

Heurté par les paroles crues de l'Egyptien, le Népalais sentit sa poitrine le serrer violemment.

« Désolé d'avoir eu peur pour toi ! » cingla-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Avant que le Bénou ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Chabti arriva près d'eux et s'installa à côté de son compatriote :

« Kagaho ! Quand j'ai appris pour la caravane, j'ai aussitôt pensé qu'il s'agissait des hommes de Seth. J'espérais bien que tu serais parmi eux. »

Alors seulement il remarqua la tension qui régnait entre les deux Spectres, et parut gêné :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, Juge Eaque, mais je n'étais pas complètement certain que Kagaho serait ici. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Chabti, répliqua Eaque en se levant. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien » ajouta-t-il sèchement à l'intention de son amant avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il partit retrouver son cheval à grands pas, la colère accélérant les battements de son cœur. Il aurait dû être habitué au caractère de Kagaho, mais la froide impassibilité dont il avait fait preuve l'avait blessé. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu sain et sauf, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir d'ici et rentrer au Palais, le plus rapidement possible. Il détacha la jument grise, prêt à se mettre en selle : après tout, Chabti lui avait assuré qu'elle connaissait la route, retourner au sanctuaire d'Osiris seule ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. Il allait s'éloigner quand l'appel du Bénou le retint :

« Eaque ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna à contrecœur, peu désireux de se confronter à nouveau au jeune homme. Kagaho le rattrapa et s'empara des rênes de sa monture, l'empêchant de s'en aller.

« Je ne devais pas rester ici aussi longtemps, lâcha l'Egyptien d'une voix rapide. Mais les circonstances…

-On parlera de ça quand tu seras de retour, l'interrompit le Garuda, conscient que son compagnon risquait sa couverture en discutant ainsi avec lui. Fais attention à toi » ajouta-t-il néanmoins d'un ton plus doux.

Kagaho acquiesça, relâchant sa prise et laissant aller la bride dans les mains de son supérieur. Chabti s'approcha, donnant une brève accolade à son compatriote, puis rejoignit le Juge qui s'était déjà mis en selle et était prêt à quitter les lieux. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, Eaque n'ouvrant la bouche qu'à leur arrivée, pour chuchoter un rapide :

« Merci. »

 **-/-**

La nuit s'était installée aux Enfers depuis plusieurs heures, plongeant le Palais dans une obscurité quasi-complète, ponctuée de quelques points de lumière où les chandeliers avaient été allumés. De l'extérieur, on pouvait penser à des lucioles prises au piège dans un bocal gigantesque. Kagaho se laissa lentement porter par les bourrasques qui ne manquaient jamais de souffler autour du domaine, atterrissant doucement à son balcon. Ses jambes tremblèrent malgré lui lorsqu'il toucha le sol, et il serra les dents avant de se redresser et pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Ses yeux lui piquaient horriblement, rendus secs par l'air chaud de l'Egypte, et aussi par le manque de sommeil. Mais se reposer attendrait encore un peu.

Il délaissa son Surplis, qui s'installa dans un recoin de la pièce, et quitta sa chambre sans un bruit. La plupart des Spectres dormaient certainement profondément, mais il connaissait suffisamment Eaque pour savoir qu'il devait encore être à son bureau. Et malgré l'appréhension qui commençait à lui tordre le ventre, il était hors de question qu'il laisse le Népalais sans explication plus longtemps.

Cela faisait presque un mois depuis qu'il était venu le chercher. Un mois pendant lequel il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il regrette d'être parti comme un voleur, sans rien dire. Sur l'instant, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : sa mission. L'Egypte restait son pays, et savoir qu'il était menacé par Seth l'avait rendu furieux. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le Juge s'inquièterait au point de se déplacer en personne pour menacer Emhat –car oui, Chabti l'avait briefé sur l'arrivée inattendue du Garuda.

Il n'avait pas compris la colère du Juge. Il ne lui devait rien, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et cela incluait ses choix à propos de ses missions. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble que ça changeait quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait compris qu'il avait été trop loin lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux tristes du Népalais juste avant qu'il ne sorte du lieu de repos. Kagaho l'avait blessé sans s'en rendre compte, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans s'excuser. Il avait vainement tenté de s'expliquer, mais Eaque ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, arguant qu'ils en parleraient quand il reviendrait.

A présent, il était temps d'essayer de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait remonté le couloir qui menait aux appartements du Garuda et se trouvait à présent devant sa porte, à dévisager la poignée avec hésitation. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire… Il eut un soupir de lassitude et ferma les paupières, avant de marmonner pour lui-même :

« Je suis un cas désespéré… »

Un raclement de gorge lui fit rouvrir les yeux : Eaque avait ouvert la porte en silence et le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. Kagaho se mordit la lèvre avant de maugréer :

« Et évidemment, vous m'avez entendu. »

Le Juge eut un léger rire, qui détendit l'Egyptien. Un sentiment nouveau s'insinua en lui, lui permettant de respirer un peu plus sereinement : le soulagement. Si Eaque riait, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner.

Il se permit d'observer son vis-à-vis, son regard s'attardant sur les traits du visage du Garuda, comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas remarqué les petites ridules qui se trouvaient aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il était amusé, mais là, dans ce couloir sombre, il ne voyait plus qu'elles. Il les regarda s'estomper à mesure que le rire du Népalais s'effaçait, pour finalement être remplacé par le silence.

« Kagaho ? s'inquiéta Eaque, surpris par l'attitude du Bénou qui était pour le moins inhabituelle.

-J'aurais dû vous dire que je partais en mission pour Emhat, lâcha le jeune homme dans un souffle. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous inquiéteriez comme ça. »

Le Juge hocha la tête, comprenant qu'ils allaient avoir la fameuse discussion qui l'avait taraudé pendant ces dernières semaines. Il était rentré aux Enfers aussi abruptement qu'il en était parti, après s'être excusé de son comportement auprès du représentant d'Osiris. Hadès l'avait accueilli avec un regard critique, mais n'avait pas émis le moindre commentaire : le visage sombre du Garuda lui avait suffi. Depuis, il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans ses papiers, rattrapant le retard et le manque d'organisation causés par son bref départ, essayant d'oublier l'insidieuse douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine quand il repensait au visage de Kagaho lorsqu'il l'avait revu sain et sauf : un visage froid et impénétrable.

Il s'écarta de l'entrée, invitant l'Egyptien à venir à l'intérieur. Ce qu'ils se diraient resterait entre eux, et un couloir n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour parler à cœurs ouverts. Kagaho obtempéra, avançant dans la pièce d'un pas raide.

« Je ne devais être parti que quelques jours, reprit-il une fois qu'Eaque eut refermé la porte derrière eux. Vraiment. Mais infiltrer les rangs de Seth s'est révélé plus compliqué que prévu, et j'étais surveillé. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, je ne pensais pas que j'avais été absent aussi longtemps. Quand je vous ai vu, à l'arrêt des caravanes, j'ai eu peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé aux Enfers. Alors quand vous m'avez dit que vous étiez venu pour moi… Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux un bref instant. Mais tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé, c'est que tout ce que j'avais fait risquait de n'avoir servi à rien.

-Je n'aurais effectivement pas dû venir, répondit posément Eaque. Ta mission était primordiale et ma présence aurait pu réduire tous tes efforts à néant. J'ai agi de façon impulsive et irréfléchie, mais tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé, c'est que tu étais peut-être en danger. Et rester ici sans savoir si tu allais bien ou non, c'était de la torture. »

Kagaho se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'insulter Hadès, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix mal assurée.

Le Népalais crut brièvement que son compagnon se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais la naïveté de sa question le convainquit qu'elle était très sérieuse. Alors seulement, il comprit avec un brin d'horreur que Kagaho ne savait pas qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Cette réalisation lui coupa le souffle quelques instants. Le jeune homme avait accepté de partager sa couche en pensant que le Garuda n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Il frémit en imaginant ce que l'Egyptien avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il lui avait confié vouloir plus de sa part. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement, le choc lui faisant perdre temporairement tous ses moyens.

« …Eaque ? » marmonna le Bénou.

Et d'un seul coup, il se retrouva prisonnier des bras du Juge, qui le serrait dans une étreinte possessive. Kagaho se figea, avant de se détendre. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à ces contacts physiques spontanés et désintéressés, mais il s'y faisait petit à petit. Il ferma même les yeux, appréciant l'étreinte : après quatre mois éprouvants, il réalisait que se reposer sur le Garuda lui avait manqué.

« Je suis désolé, souffla le Népalais en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Je pensais que tu avais compris, j'aurais dû te le dire plus clairement, tout de suite, dès le début. Je t'aime, Kagaho. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. »

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, son cœur cessant de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes.

« Je t'aime tellement que j'ai eu peur que ça te fasse fuir, continua Eaque. Moi-même j'ai peur quand je vois ce que je suis capable de faire parce que je t'aime. J'ai peur, parce que je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis des siècles, et que je ne sais pas comment gérer mes émotions. Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte, que mes gestes étaient suffisants, je pensais que tu _savais_ … »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et il eut le besoin urgent d'embrasser son amant, de lui prouver que ce n'étaient pas des mots en l'air. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tremblant, posa ses lèvres sur son front, son nez, sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, glissant ses doigts dans les courts cheveux noirs de son compagnon. Et lorsque Kagaho répondit avidement à son baiser désespéré, il eut l'impression qu'on lui remettait enfin un cœur fonctionnel dans la poitrine, tant ses battements étaient puissants. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce corps tout contre le sien, de ces lèvres scellées aux siennes, de cet homme qui lui avait volé sa raison.

« Redis-le… » souffla le Bénou à peine leurs bouches séparées.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée, mais il paraissait presque mou entre ses bras, comme si, enfin, le Spectre se laissait totalement aller. Alors Eaque le lui répéta, encore, et encore, chaque déclaration parsemée de baisers et de caresses, plus savoureux et doux les uns que les autres. Si seulement cet instant pouvait ne jamais cesser.

 **-/-**

« Je pense que Seth n'est pas une trop grande menace, actuellement. Il cherche à redéployer ses forces, c'est certain, mais ses hommes manquent d'organisation et sont faibles, mal entraînés. Une surveillance accrue de la part des hommes d'Osiris devrait suffire pour l'instant, surtout qu'Emhat a commencé à recruter des hommes fiables … »

Eaque écoutait distraitement le rapport de Kagaho, assis à côté de Minos. Près du Griffon se trouvaient Rhadamanthe et Pandore, tandis qu'Hadès siégeait face à eux, le visage sévère face aux informations de son Spectre de confiance.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? souffla soudain le Norvégien en se penchant vers lui. Tu as un sourire bizarre. Et ne me fais pas croire que c'est simplement à cause de la nuit torride que tu as dû passer avec ton charmant brasier ambulant. »

Le Garuda lui asséna un regard à moitié agacé : Minos avait beau être observateur, il n'avait toujours pas appris à parler avec tact.

« Allez, dis-tout à ton Juge préféré, sourit le Griffon avec une expression de requin.

-Tu te rappelles à quel point je m'étais moqué de toi quand tu as finalement admis être lié à Rune ? soupira le Népalais à contrecœur. Eh bien je suis ravi de t'annoncer que tu vas pouvoir te venger.

-Oh… ! Il était temps, répondit Minos en plissant les yeux.

-Peut-être que nous dérangeons ? » intervint soudain Hadès en leur jetant un coup d'œil appuyé.

Eaque laissa son collègue s'excuser, ayant croisé le regard velouté de son compagnon. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret, qui fit frémir le Népalais. Il était lié, à Kagaho. Et cette simple pensée faisait éclore en lui une myriade de papillons.

* * *

*Chèche : sorte de foulard porté autour du cou et du visage pour se protéger du vent et du sable.

*Bédouins : nomades arabes vivant d'élevage, principalement dans les déserts d'Arabie, de Syrie, du Sinaï et du Sahara (source Wikipédia).


	5. Coeurs-Liés

**Cœurs-Liés**

* * *

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voilà (enfin) la conclusion à cette série d'OS, je m'excuse pour ce retard u_u J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Rhada, j'ai besoin de ton avis. »

L'Anglais hésita à lever les yeux de son dossier, mais le ton qu'avait employé Eaque le fit abdiquer et il redressa la tête, accordant à son collègue toute son attention. Le Népalais s'installa face à lui, le visage soucieux, et il reprit :

« C'est à propos de Kagaho. »

Rhadamanthe retint de justesse un grommellement qui serait très certainement mal interprété : il aimait beaucoup Eaque, et il avait été ravi de voir que sa situation avec l'Egyptien s'était améliorée au fil du temps, pour aboutir à la formation d'un couple certes un peu improbable, mais qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. Mais il n'appréciait pas de jouer le rôle de conseiller matrimonial, surtout quand il avait du travail en attente.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Minos ? demanda-t-il. Il me semble un interlocuteur plus approprié que moi…

-Tu veux rire ? Il va vouloir me faire boire et au final je ne serai pas plus avancé. Toi au moins, tu es de bons conseils, surtout qu'avec Kanon, tu as une expérience beaucoup plus poussée des relations conflictuelles que Minos. »

Si la remarque fit tiquer la Wyverne, Rhadamanthe fut obligé d'admettre qu'Eaque marquait un point. Rune était le calme et la sagesse incarnés, ou peu s'en fallait : il n'avait en tout cas pas une personnalité aussi tumultueuse que l'ancien Marina ou que le Bénou.

Comprenant qu'il avait creusé lui-même sa tombe, il referma le dossier et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil : le Népalais avait le don incroyable de faire des montagnes pour le moindre problème, en particulier quand il s'agissait de son couple.

« Je t'écoute, soupira Rhadamanthe.

-C'est à propos de Kagaho, répéta le Garuda. Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que nous sommes ensemble…

-Félicitations.

-Est-ce de l'ironie que je perçois ?

-Seulement une impatience folle d'entendre la suite. »

Eaque eut un rire amusé, et continua :

« Tu sais, il ne m'a pas dit une seule fois qu'il m'aime. Je n'y peux rien, mais ça m'angoisse.

-Son amour pour toi se voit, pourtant, répondit l'Anglais. Il a énormément changé, même si tu ne t'en es peut-être pas autant rendu compte que moi ou que n'importe qui. Il accepte des choses de ta part qu'il n'accorderait même pas à notre Seigneur.

-J'espère bien, gronda le Népalais.

-…J'étais sérieux.

-Désolé. Je sais qu'il fait des efforts, je les vois tous les jours. Mais même Rune l'a déjà dit à Minos, Rhada ! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de la mauvaise façon ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Si c'était le cas, Kagaho t'aurait déjà mis la rouste de ta vie, s'amusa Rhadamanthe. Alors non, je ne pense pas que tu sois en tort. Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé, au moins ? »

Le Garuda secoua la tête lentement, l'air dépité.

« J'ai essayé, mais il esquive la question à chaque fois que je veux aborder le sujet. C'est comme s'il n'osait pas m'en parler, ou que quelque chose l'empêchait de me répondre. Il a toujours été avare en ce qui concerne ses sentiments, mais c'est différent, cette fois. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, implorant silencieusement de l'aide. Rhadamanthe soupira : Kanon et lui n'avaient pas ce problème de communication-là. Ils s'échauffaient vite, parlaient parfois trop, s'expliquaient mal, mais finissaient toujours par se comprendre. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas pour l'Egyptien et le Népalais.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une dernière barrière entre nous, ajouta Eaque, et je n'arrive pas à la faire tomber.

-Il y a des choses sur lui que tu ne sauras probablement jamais, rétorqua la Wyverne.

-Je m'en doute, souffla le Garuda. Mais même si c'est égoïste, de temps en temps, ça me ferait plaisir de l'entendre me dire "je t'aime". »

Rhadamanthe offrit un sourire compatissant à son ami, mais que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Le seul à part le Népalais qui connaissait un tant soit peu Kagaho était Hadès. Mis à part le fait que demander conseil à son dieu concernant son amant était inapproprié, leur Seigneur se trouvait en ce moment sur l'Olympe, à survivre à un énième banquet organisé par Zeus.

« Ce blocage peut très bien remonter à l'époque où il est devenu un Spectre, proposa-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Voire avant, mais pour ça, il te faut aller aux archives.

-Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de fouiller dans son livre sans son accord, grimaça Eaque. Mais merci pour m'avoir écouté, Rhada. »

Il quitta le bureau de l'Anglais, guère plus avancé mais avec les idées un peu plus claires. Il devait certainement y avoir un autre moyen pour comprendre ce qui retenait son amant, sans avoir à regarder dans son livre. Le seul qui pouvait l'éclairer était le Balrog.

Il se dirigea donc au Tribunal de Minos, où il était sûr de trouver le jeune homme. Rune était effectivement en train de rendre un jugement, le visage sévère et le regard incisif. Eaque resta dans un recoin, ne souhaitant pas perturber le travail de son collègue, bien qu'il se doutait que Rune ne perdrait pas sa concentration pour si peu. Le procureur termina consciencieusement son travail, renvoyant l'âme dans la prison où elle passerait sa peine, avant de se tourner vers le Juge.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, sire Eaque ? »

Le Garuda s'approcha avec un petit signe de la tête pour le saluer, et demanda :

« Est-ce que tu connaitrais un moyen pour en savoir plus sur un Spectre pendant la période d'Alone sans pour autant aller aux archives ? C'est personnel, ajouta-t-il en avisant la pointe d'interrogation dans le regard du Norvégien.

-Kagaho protégeait le temple de la Terre du Lost Canvas, répondit Rune. Peut-être que vous aurez des réponses en allant voir ses ruines ?

-Il y a encore des restes du Lost Canvas ? s'étonna le Népalais. Je pensais que les temples étaient tous détruits ?

-La trame du Lost Canvas est toujours présente, expliqua le procureur. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis un certain temps, mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir des traces de l'œuvre d'Alone. Notre Seigneur n'a pas souhaité y toucher, apparemment, quelles que soient ses raisons.

-Je vais aller voir ça de plus près, opina le Juge. Bon courage » ajouta-t-il en avisant la pile de dossiers en attente, se promettant de dire un mot au Griffon dès que possible.

Il quitta le Tribunal à grands pas, sa curiosité piquée par les révélations du Balrog. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ce qu'était devenue l'œuvre d'Alone, estimant que le Lost Canvas faisait partie de sa précédente vie et qu'elle n'avait plus d'intérêt dans celle-ci, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas eu une place prépondérante. Mais Rune ayant gardé un temple au même titre que Kagaho, il devait avoir suivi l'évolution de la toile, ne serait-ce que pour compléter les archives.

Il traversa le Palais, saluant vaguement les Spectres qu'il croisait sur sa route, et sortit du château. Les bribes du Lost Canvas devaient certainement être éparpillés aux quatre coins des Enfers, mais Alone avait décidé spécifiquement de chaque localisation des temples stellaires. Eaque ignorait leur signification, mais au moins, cela faciliterait ses recherches.

Il marcha un bon moment, ses pieds foulant le sol aride et soulevant des nuages de poussière sur son passage, avant d'arriver enfin à ce qui ressemblait au seuil d'une porte gigantesque. Sans doute celle dont Pharaon avait eu la charge, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Des traces plus sombres couraient sur la roche, uniques témoins de l'existence de l'entrée du Lost Canvas. Le Garuda enjamba le passage, avec la désagréable sensation d'être un tantinet superstitieux. L'ancien couloir avait disparu aussi, ne laissant que des zébrures sur le sol. Le Juge n'avait pas connu le Lost Canvas achevé, mais la structure avait dû être impressionnante.

Il suivit les traces, avant de parvenir à ce qui avait été le premier temple. Les murs étaient brisés, les pierres ayant chuté à différents endroits, formant des monceaux de débris épars. Néanmoins, la forme du bâtiment était encore visible. Il quitta les ruines pour se rendre au temple suivant, songeur. Sa décision ressemblait presque à un pèlerinage, à une quête personnelle au bout de laquelle il espérait trouver des réponses.

Le temple suivant, contrairement au premier, avait ses murs presque intacts. Le Népalais passa la porte avec un intérêt renouvelé pour la création d'Alone : l'endroit était encore superbe malgré les années et le climat parfois difficile des Enfers. Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans un gigantesque tribunal, dont l'organisation ressemblait étrangement à celui de Minos. Quelques écritoires étaient encore à leur place originelle, sur lesquels il put voir des pots de verre ayant dû contenir de l'encre. Les autres pupitres étaient renversés et abîmés, certains étaient même complètement détruits. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un énorme bureau, derrière lequel trônait un fauteuil sombre. Eaque s'y dirigea et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce : il ne faisait aucun doute que Rune avait dirigé cet endroit. Il contempla la salle, imaginant sans difficulté le combat acharné qui avait eu lieu ici. Il finit par tourner les talons et quitta l'endroit, pour se diriger vers le troisième temple.

Le temple de la Terre. Le temple de Kagaho.

Malgré lui, le Népalais se sentit hésitant. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il avait beau être sûr de ses sentiments pour son compagnon, il ignorait tant de choses sur lui que cet inconnu l'inquiétait. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort à mesure qu'il avançait, et il s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il vit les murs se dresser finalement devant lui. Il entra dans le temple d'un pas lent, presque réticent. Sa curiosité finirait par lui poser problème, un jour ou l'autre.

Le bâtiment était dévasté. De larges traces de brûlures couvraient ce qui restait des murs, tandis que des impacts creusaient le sol. Les pierres encore en place étaient lacérées par endroits, et ce qui avait dû être une poutre n'était à présent plus qu'un amas de débris au sol. Les gravats crissèrent sous ses pieds, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il vit soudain des traces de pas dans la poussière qui jonchait le sol : quelqu'un était venu récemment. Un faible éclat attira son regard : il s'agissait d'un mince brasier en forme d'ankh, qui lui arrivait à peine au genou. Les flammes noires claquaient malgré l'absence de vent, comme mues par une volonté propre. Une création de Kagaho, évidemment. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien servir ? Etrangement, le feu crépitant ne semblait dégager aucune chaleur. Le Juge se mit à la hauteur de l'ankh et approcha sa main pour s'en assurer, mais à peine avait-il effleuré les flammes que sa vision se brouilla totalement. Perplexe, il s'écarta du brasier, avant de constater avec stupeur que le temple avait disparu. Il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, dans une semi-obscurité glaciale. Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit : où était-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que quelque chose l'attaqua soudain, le faisant se plier en deux de surprise et de douleur. Eaque eut un hoquet étranglé, avant de se mettre en garde, tentant en vain d'apercevoir son adversaire. Mais il fut à nouveau frappé de plein fouet et tomba à genoux, la poitrine brusquement serrée. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un étau de fer : tous ses muscles étaient crispés, et son corps prêt à rompre. Tout aussi brusquement, la sensation disparut, le laissant pantelant et désorienté. Le Garuda se remit debout, le souffle court, la bouche sèche. Un rire s'éleva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Qui est là ? » lâcha-t-il, furieux.

Il eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne voyait personne. Le rire continua, devenant plus clair, plus enfantin. C'était un rire de joie, un de ces rires spontanés qui embellissaient une journée. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant s'estompa complètement, tandis qu'un sentiment de plénitude le submergeait, avant d'être à son tour remplacée par une tristesse sourde et incontrôlable. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, alors qu'un sentiment d'injustice nouait son ventre. Il avait peur, il était seul, désespérément seul, en colère. Des sortes d'ombres se mirent à bouger autour de lui, silhouettes diaphanes qui lui paraissaient familières mais qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Des voix se mélangèrent, parsemées de cris, de pleurs, de chuchotements. Il se souvint de la chaleur d'un petit corps contre le sien, blotti sous un drap rapiécé, de chatouilles et de courses de scarabées. Et toujours ce rire qui continuait de le hanter.

« Ça suffit, assez ! » s'écria Eaque en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Les ombres se rapprochèrent, presque menaçantes. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla, les dents serrées. Rien de tout ceci n'était réel, il le sentait. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti lui paraissait terriblement vrai. Ces émotions n'étaient pas les siennes, mais c'était son cœur qui avait mal et sa poitrine qui était serrée.

Il fut soudain enlacé dans une étreinte qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille : Kagaho. Il s'abandonna dans les bras protecteurs, complètement sonné. Il avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir, d'avoir été écartelé puis réassemblé de façon arbitraire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, mais il ne souhaitait revivre ça pour rien au monde. Il s'agrippa au vêtement de l'Egyptien, qui était devenu son seul repère tangible.

« Je suis là, souffla le Bénou à son oreille en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda le Juge d'une voix éraillée.

L'Egyptien lui caressa doucement le dos, sans répondre. Les battements erratiques de son cœur ayant fini par se calmer, Eaque releva les yeux vers son amant : il y avait un éclat dans son regard améthyste qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, une espèce de douceur dont il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve envers lui.

« Kagaho ?

-Nous sommes dans ce qui reste de mes souvenirs, déclara-t-il finalement. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Tu n'étais pas supposé voir ça. »

Le Garuda cligna des paupières, incertain. Cet amas d'ombres et de bruissements, des souvenirs ?

« Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il.

-Sortons d'ici » soupira le spectre.

A nouveau, la vision d'Eaque se brouilla, avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau dans le temple stellaire, l'ankh étincelante près de lui semblant le narguer.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Le Népalais hocha la tête avec hésitation, mais parvint à se redresser malgré ses jambes tremblantes, soutenu par son compagnon.

« Rentrons. »

 **-/-**

Eaque poussa un grommellement inintelligible tandis qu'il se retournait sous sa couette, s'enveloppant dedans avec bonheur. Il n'y avait rien de mieux dans la vie que de traîner au lit, bien au chaud, et…

Il ouvrit les yeux, des bribes d'images de la veille lui revenant de plein fouet, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il se souvenait vaguement de Kagaho le ramenant jusqu'à ses appartements et l'aidant à s'allonger sur son matelas, le visage inquiet. Il s'était endormi aussitôt, terrassé par la fatigue. Encore maintenant, le Népalais se sentait épuisé, alors qu'il avait dû enchaîner pas mal d'heures de sommeil.

« Réveillé ? » lança soudain le Bénou.

Eaque sortit la tête de sous sa couette, et contempla son amant, assis près de la fenêtre. L'Egyptien eut un rire un peu moqueur face à l'image que renvoyait le Juge, qui se renfrogna. Kagaho se leva et vint s'installer près de lui, l'obligeant à se décaler sur le côté pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

-Chamboulé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça : il aurait dû se douter que le Garuda lui poserait la question aussitôt qu'il aurait quitté les bras de Morphée.

« Tu as dit qu'il s'agissait de tes souvenirs, reprit Eaque. Pourtant, ça n'y ressemblait pas. »

Kagaho poussa un soupir contrit, avant de se lancer :

« Lorsque j'ai accepté de servir Alone, j'ai pensé que je serai plus efficace si je n'étais dirigé que par la colère. Je n'avais aucune utilité de mes souvenirs ou de mes autres sentiments, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'en débarrasser définitivement. Alors j'ai décidé de les sceller dans l'ankh que tu as vu dans mon temple. A part Dokho qui est tombé dedans lors de notre affrontement, tu es le seul qui y as eu accès. »

Le Népalais acquiesça lentement. Il ignorait que le jeune homme avait volontairement arraché ses émotions pour les enfermer dans une prison brûlante. Cela avait très certainement exacerbé son caractère déjà taciturne et ses réactions excessives et violentes.

Mais rien n'expliquait encore la raison pour laquelle il avait été plongé dans un véritable enfer, alors que le Chinois avait pu voir des souvenirs précis. Kagaho reprit :

« Cet ankh était supposé représenter ma détermination envers Alone. Plus il brûlait haut et fort, plus j'étais dévoué. Il était plus grand que moi, avant mon combat contre Dokho » ajouta-t-il avec une expression presque nostalgique.

Eaque fronça les sourcils : la détermination de son amant à protéger leur Seigneur avait-elle à ce point sombré ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il veillait sur Hadès de la même façon qu'auparavant, et avec autant de zèle…

« Ma mort face à Dokho a brisé mon lien avec l'ankh et a altéré le brasier, continua l'Egyptien. Lorsque j'ai été rappelé aux Enfers, il avait déjà drastiquement diminué. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que j'y avais enfermé y étais toujours, sans que je puisse défaire ma création. Mes souvenirs, mes sentiments… Je sais qu'ils existent, mais je ne les ressens pas. »

Le Garuda sentit sa gorge se serrer en comprenant enfin la révélation de son compagnon.

« Tu veux dire que… ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Si je t'avais dit le moindre "je t'aime", tu aurais su. »

Les sens du Juge s'éveillèrent à ces mots : un mensonge. Les mots étaient creux, sans substance, parce que ce qui les aurait rendus réels était scellé dans cet ankh. Il dévisagea le Bénou avec horreur, sans savoir quoi dire. Kagaho détourna les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais ce que tu as fait pour moi… Me faire confiance, devenir mon ami, tomber amoureux de moi… Tout ça m'a fait réaliser que ce qu'Alone prônait n'était pas la solution. J'étais désespéré à l'époque, j'ai cru sincèrement qu'il apporterait le salut. Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Depuis que tu m'as accepté comme subordonné, j'ai récupéré des souvenirs, petit à petit. Des émotions. C'est grâce à toi que l'ankh diminue un peu plus chaque jour, Eaque. Parce que chaque jour, tu me prouves qu'il y a d'autres chemins à prendre, d'autres choses à partager. Mon brasier n'est plus qu'un mélange de ce qui est encore scellé, mais malheureusement, il s'agit de ce qui avait le plus de valeur pour moi. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, et Eaque remarqua enfin ses poings tremblants, serrés sur ses genoux. Le Garuda se redressa et enlaça son compagnon, les mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Que pouvait-il bien dire après ça ?

« J'espérais que tu ne saurais jamais rien de l'ankh, murmura Kagaho. Que tu ne saurais jamais à quel point j'étais _cassé_. Je comprendrais si…

-N'essaye même pas de finir cette phrase ! gronda le Juge. Je savais déjà que tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'émotif.

-Je ne ressens rien ! protesta le jeune homme d'une voix douloureuse.

-C'est faux, nia le Garuda avec conviction. Si tu ne ressentais réellement rien, alors tu n'aurais jamais accepté d'être mon amant et de partager ma vie. Et tu l'as dit toi-même : je suis en train de te réparer. Ça serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, Eaque.

-Peu importe, tant que je sais qu'un jour cet ankh disparaîtra. On a l'éternité devant nous, Kagaho, il faut bien qu'elle ait une utilité. »

L'Egyptien eut un petit rire soulagé, et secoua la tête :

« Il n'y a que toi pour retourner tous mes arguments à ton avantage.

-Je t'aime, répondit le Juge. Je te le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire, dit-il en sentant son compagnon se raidir contre lui. Et toi aussi tu me le diras, quand tu le pourras. Maintenant, je le sais. Et ça me suffit. »

Kagaho se laissa aller contre lui, visiblement rassuré, tandis qu'Eaque lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Cette attente serait très longue, mais elle en valait complètement la peine.

 **-/-**

 _3 ans plus tard…_

« Tonton, raconte-moi une histoire ! »

Eaque jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Ariane, qui s'était pelotonnée tout contre Kagaho après s'être enroulée dans une couverture duveteuse. L'Egyptien eut un regard ennuyé, mais le Juge savait décrypter son compagnon : il était ravi de servir de livre de chevet à la fille de Rune et Minos, bien qu'il s'en défendrait corps et âme si quiconque osait le lui faire remarquer. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le jeune homme se racla la gorge et prit une voix grave :

« C'était il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où les dieux régnaient sur Terre…

-Tu es bête tonton, les dieux sont encore là ! rit Ariane.

-Si tu ne veux pas ton histoire…, menaça Kagaho avec un ton faussement révolté.

-Non, continue ! »

Le Népalais ricana, retournant à ses papiers, tandis que son amant reprenait son récit, la jeune demie-déesse pendue à ses lèvres, recroquevillée sur le canapé. Le Garuda appréciait ces soirées tranquilles, durant lesquelles ils gardaient Ariane pour le couple de Norvégiens. Les deux compatriotes en profitaient généralement pour sortir en ville –tout du moins, Minos traînait son procureur dans un restaurant, malgré les protestations de Rune concernant le prix excessif de la nourriture. Afin de leur rendre service pour qu'ils puissent profiter l'un de l'autre tranquillement, Kagaho leur servait de baby-sitter tandis qu'Eaque essayait généralement de finir sa paperasse en retard. Il n'y arrivait que rarement, préférant rejoindre l'improbable duo pour servir d'arbitre lorsqu'un résultat à pierre-feuille-ciseaux était controversé.

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant Ariane pousser un petit cri horrifié : visiblement, l'Egyptien était bon conteur, et la petite était plongée dans le récit, les yeux brillants.

« …Incapable de continuer à voler, l'oiseau tomba au sol, l'aile brisée sous l'impact de la pierre.

-Les méchants ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais il va s'en sortir, hein, l'oiseau doré ?

-Tu as oublié que le dieu du soleil veille sur lui, répondit Kagaho. L'oiseau resta des jours et des jours enfermé dans une cage, résigné à ne plus jamais être libre. C'est alors que Râ s'approcha de lui… »

A son tour happé par la voix chaude de son compagnon, Eaque déposa son stylo et écouta la suite de l'histoire. Une vieille légende qui racontait comment un jeune oiseau devint le symbole du dieu solaire Egyptien et veilla sur les mortels depuis le ciel, leur apportant chaque matin la lueur du jour. L'oiseau devint le protecteur du jeune pharaon souverain, et le protégea de sa vie (Ariane eut un hoquet larmoyant, prête à protester face au destin tragique de l'animal) avant de renaître dans les flammes, achevant de signer son immortalité. Puis il ne fut plus question de l'oiseau, mais de divers autres animaux, dans d'autres lieux et d'autres époques, où la magie était reine et les malédictions puissantes.

La voix de Kagaho se fit de plus en plus légère, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, tirant le Garuda de sa douce contemplation.

« Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie » murmura le Bénou en montrant l'enfant du menton.

Le Juge s'approcha d'eux et avisa la fillette calfeutrée dans les bras de son protecteur, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement tandis qu'elle suçotait son pouce.

« Je confirme, sourit Eaque. Allons la mettre au lit. »

L'Egyptien la prit dans ses bras le plus doucement possible, et cala l'enfant contre son torse pour la porter plus facilement. Le Népalais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri en le voyant procéder –et qui devait être particulièrement idiot car Kagaho haussa un sourcil circonspect en le voyant.

« Tu vas te faire mal à force, se moqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Je me disais que tu ferais un père incroyable, répondit le Juge.

-J'ai déjà "grand-frère" et "tonton" à mon actif, ça me suffit pour l'instant » grimaça le jeune homme.

Il amena Ariane jusqu'à leur lit et la glissa sous la couette, sans que la petite ne se réveille. Le Garuda l'enlaça subrepticement, posant son menton contre son cou.

« Pour l'instant ? souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

-Inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer, marmonna Kagaho.

-Dommage, rit le Népalais. Je t'aime quand même.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

* * *

 **-The End-**


End file.
